Posesión
by Hibari Zhang
Summary: .::CAPÍTULO 5 UP::. The Possesion, una nueva y misteriosa carta ¿Qué es lo que se trae entre manos? Kouji, un nuevo alumno, quiere conseguir a como de lugar a Sakura ¿Aceptará Shaoran el desafío? :::TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS CORREGIDOS::: Se acerca el final
1. Sakura cambia

**Posesión**

Por Hibari Zhang

Capítulo 1: _"Sakura cambia"_

La habitación estaba oscura, una joven de no más de 16 años parecía estar perturbada por un mal sueño, en su cama no dejaba de moverse, sus manos aferraban con fuerzas las sábanas y los ojos permanecían apretados, su rostro expresaba angustia, confusión y dolor, de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un gemido, su cabello estaba revuelto y con el pasar de los segundos sus gemidos eran cada vez más constantes.

El último cajón del escritorio se abrió y algo se asomó, era un ser pequeño y alado, no se podía distinguir muy bien pues estaba oscuro, se empezó a elevar lentamente y miraba hacia la chica que gemía en la cama y se quejaba de alguna especie de pesadilla.

-Sakurita...- susurró la pequeña criatura- Sakurita... ¿Qué sucede?

De pronto la espalda de Sakura empezó a arquearse sobre la cama, abrió de golpe los ojos pero estos no tenían brillo alguno, parecía estar en una especie de trance y al mismo tiempo algo se empezó a formar debajo de ella.

-El símbolo de la estrella- murmuró la criatura asombrada y la habitación empezó a brillar con la luz dorada emanada por el símbolo debajo de la joven, una pequeña ráfaga de viento se empezó a percibir en la habitación agitando las cortinas.

Sakura lentamente empezó a levantarse de la cama, pero sin tocarla, estaba flotando a unos centímetros sobre ella, su cuerpo parecía el de una marioneta con los brazos caídos, aun con los ojos perdidos en las sombras Sakura quedó perpendicular sobre la cama mirando hacia la criatura dorada en su forma falsa; la criatura no sabía como reaccionar o que hacer, no se había enfrentado nunca a una situación así, algo lo inquietaba, algo presentía, algo no muy bueno estaba ocurriendo con su ama, era extraña la expresión de ella, muy extraña...

La brisa que se estaba produciendo elevaba los cabellos alborotado de Sakura, con el pasar de los años se lo había dejado crecer; desde el símbolo de la estrella se alzó una fuerte columna de luz color dorado que traspasó el techo sin dañarlo iluminando más el lugar, la pequeña criatura tuvo que taparse un poco los ojos con sus pequeñas patitas; los brazos de Sakura lentamente empezaron a subir y estas llegaron hasta la altura de su pecho de forma recta, con las palmas hacia dentro mirándose entre sí, su mirada perdida se dirigía hacia ahí y una luz empezó a acumularse entre ambas manos, la criatura dorada no sabía que hacer, sentía un gran poder manifestarse desde el interior de su ama.

-Sakura- murmuró la criatura.

Ya la luz dejó de reunirse y apareció una carta rosada que giraba, cuando se detuvo, el pequeño ser alado sólo pudo ver la parte posterior de la carta, no sabía que clase de carta había vuelto a crear Sakura. Esta la tomó entre sus manos y la carta empezó a brillar con intensidad, antes de haberla tocado, la volteó mostrándola, la criatura pudo apreciar de que carta se trataba:

The Possesion

La criatura empezó a subir su vista y vio la imagen de la carta, tenía la apariencia de una joven, vestía de negro y entre sus brazos abrasaba con fuerza una esfera brillante. La única idea que surcaba en aquel momento por su mente era saber sobre la misteriosa función de aquella carta, que clase de poderes tendría, no sonaba muy seguro el nombre de la carta: _The Possesion_, le traía un mal presentimiento. El poder de Sakura seguía manifestándose, se percató que algo no andaba bien, la imagen de la carta empezó a moverse, abrazaba con más fuerza la esfera extraña y sus ojos se abrieron, eran fríos, extraños, expresaban egoísmo, posesión; los brazos de la joven comenzaron a doblarse, las manos de Sakura empezaron a retroceder hacia su cuerpo y cuando la carta quedó sobre su pecho, empezó a introducirse.

-¡No!- gritó la criatura adivinando las intenciones de la carta con sentimientos malignos y voló hacia su ama que aun seguía sin conciencia. Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de Sakura, una fuerza invisible lo empujó con fuerza devuelta y este salió disparado hacia el escritorio chocando contra el espejo y quebrándolo, la criatura se sintió aturdida, pero se levantó y se sacudió un poco la cabeza, miró a Sakura, la carta estaba a punto de desaparecer en el interior de ella, cuando volvió a reincorporarse ya era demasiado tarde, la oscuridad volvió a reinar en la habitación Sakura calló arrodillada sobre la cama con al cabeza agachada y su cabello revuelto sobre su rostro, este empezaba a expresar otra sensación, sus manos rápidamente se dirigieron a su pecho y agarró con fuerza el pijama, podía oírse como intentaba respirar con fuerza, como si se ahogara, sus ojos volvían a mostrar aquel brillo que solía tener pero expresaban desesperación en aquellos instantes.

-Sakura... ¡Sakura!- la criatura voló hacia ella preocupado, pero al llegar esta lo apartó de un manotazo, chocó contra la pared detrás de Sakura y calló sobre la cama perdiendo la conciencia.

-¡Aaaaahhgggr!- se quejó pero no fuerte, de pronto de su espalda empezaron a surgir unas alas negras semitransparente, lentamente de la espalda de ella emergió otra espalda, era como si de ella surgiera otro sujeto, uno de apariencia fantasmagórica, cuando el ser misterioso se liberó por completo de Sakura, quien cayó inconsciente sobre la cama, se elevó y bajando luego pisó suavemente el suelo de madera, lentamente se volteó y miró a Sakura y a la criatura dorada, su cuerpo se empezaba a materializar.

-Kero...- murmuró, su voz era idéntica a la de Sakura, alzó una mano en dirección a la criatura y lentamente la empezó a subir, y desde la espalda de Kero empezó a pasar lo mismo que con Sakura, algo semitransparente idéntico a la criatura como si le extrajeran el alma.

Al alzarlo más y liberarlo completamente de aquel cuerpo flotó hacia la joven de alas negras con al cabeza agachada, esta lo tomó, posteriormente se acercó a Sakura y la levantó, allí le arrancó la llave mágica y abrió el primer cajón del escritorio y se llevó el libro con todas las Cartas Sakura. Luego simplemente con una sonrisa en sus labios se desvaneció.

El despertador empezó a sonar para que despertase, eran las 6 de la mañana, la joven tapada hasta la cabeza, sacó su mano, la alzó por sobre su cabeza, agarró el aparato sonoro y lo bajó, adentro de las sabanas lo apagó y se destapó... dio un largo bostezo, se estiró y luego decidió que lo mejor era levantarse ya, bajó los pies de la cama y se colocó las pantuflas, por alguna extraña razón se sentía cansada... volvió a dejar el despertador en el lugar correspondiente.

-Mmmmhh... la escuela- murmuró y se frotó los ojos, abrió su guardarropa y sacó el uniforme limpio y ordenado que tenía colgado, salió de la habitación con aquello en las manos, su cabello castaño claro estaba todo revuelto, tras unos pasos se encontró con su hermano.

-Buenos días monstruo- se saludó, pero algo llamó su atención y se acercó a ella antes que entrara al baño, la tomó del mentón y la obligó a verle.

-¡Qué pasa hermano!- se quejó y apartó la mano de su hermano- ¿Qué tengo en la cara?

-Nada, solo me dio la impresión de que vi algo en tus ojos, pero era mi imaginación, no era nada.

-Me daré una ducha ahora, si no, se me hará tarde- Sakura cerró la puerta.

Cuando terminó corrió hacia su habitación y se dirigió a su escritorio, iba a tomar la mochila, cuando se fijó en el espejo roto, lo tomó, levantó los hombros y botó todo a la basura.

-Compraré otro devuelta en la tarde- antes de tomar su mochila, fue hacia su cama y la hizo, al estirar las sábanas, entre ellas encontró un peluche amarillo, lo tomó y lo miró con curiosidad, hasta lo apretó un par de veces, decidió tomarlo de la cola, levantó sus hombros y lo lanzó hacia donde estaba el resto de sus peluches. Después de eso salió con la mochila corriendo, se le estaba haciendo tarde.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó a su padre que estaba en la cocina- buenos días mamá- en ese momento dio gracias por la comida y empezó a servirse- mmhh... gracias papá está riquísimo el desayuno- el hombre solo sonrió.

Luego de eso se levantó y fue a cepillarse los dientes, mientras lo hacía vio la hora y lo hizo un poco más rápido, se enjuagó y se secó, fue nuevamente al comedor, tomó sus cosas y se despidió de su padre y también de su hermano que justo pasaba por allí, ese día lo tenía libre.

-¡Adiós! Se me hace tarde- se colocó los zapatos y abrió la puerta- ¡Regresaré un poco tarde hoy!- y se oyó el cerrar de la puerta.

Sakura partió corriendo en dirección a su escuela, ya asistía primero de preparatoria, era una escuela muy buena, el uniforme consistía en una falda negra y corta, una blusa y una corbata roja con la insignia de la escuela, la chaqueta era roja también y los calcetines blancos. Al doblar una esquina sin mirar chocó contra la espalda de un joven y cayó hacia atrás mientras él cayó hacia delante.

-¡Hoe!- exclamó, pero el sujeto de adelante no dijo nada, sabía quien era, pues era la única que exclamaba así ante una sorpresa- ¡Disculpa!- se levantó y el sujeto ya se estaba sacudiendo y siguió caminando, ella avanzó y lo miró- Lo siento Li no te vi- y volvió a correr- ¡Oye se te hará tarde!- le gritó.

Li apretó sus puños.

-Y se hace la loca después de lo que me hizo, hipócrita- miró furiosa la silueta de Sakura entrando a la escuela mientras recordaba:

_-Daidouji ¿Sabes donde está Sakura?- preguntó el joven de ojos marrones y cabellos de igual color._

_-No lo sé, he estado todo este tiempo practicando en el salón de música, no la he visto desde que salimos de clase- contestó ella mientras guardaba las partituras en su maleta._

_-No la encuentro por ningún lugar, me prometió que iríamos a tomar un helado esta tarde- Shaoran se sonrojó un poco._

_-¡Es verdad hoy cumplen 18 meses de noviazgo!- exclamó Tomoyo alucinada ya tomando su bolso para retirarse del lugar._

_-Bueno...- Shaoran se sonrojó más._

_-Espero que la encuentres pronto, tengo que irme- Shaoran asintió y se despidieron._

_Él siguió buscándola, aun le faltaba la parte trasera de la escuela, así que se dirigió allí, estaba pensando a donde irían a comer helado mientras la buscaba, la amaba mucho, eran novios desde hacía un año y medio, de pronto se detuvo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban mostrándole, empezó a sentir una ira en su interior, caminó a pasos rápidos y los separó, al separarlos se colocó delante de Sakura que parecía asustada y estaba apoyada en un enorme árbol de cerezo. Shaoran lo siguiente que hizo fue apretar más sus puños, levantó unos de ellos y lo dio contra la cara del sujeto, que quedó sorprendido, pero luego sonrió de manera extraña al tocarse la mejilla golpeada._

_-¡Cómo te atreves a besar a mi novia! ¡Apenas ingresas hoy a la escuela! ¡Qué te crees maldito imbécil!- Shaoran iba a abalanzarse nuevamente encima de él cuando escucha unos sollozos y pasos rápidos marchándose- Sakura... ¡Sakura!- se sentía confundido- ¡Lo lamentarás!- amenazó al sujeto y corrió tras Sakura- ¡Sakura espera!- pero la niña no se detenía, él se detuvo y cerró con fuerzas sus puños, quería creerle, pero estaba demasiado confundido- No se los perdonaré jamás...- cerró con fuerza sus ojos y derramó inevitablemente unas lágrimas- ¿Cómo pudiste... Sakura? ¿Acaso no me amabas?_

Después del recuerdo apretó los puños con fuerza y lo estrelló hacia una pared, esta empezó a romperse luego de que Shaoran quitara la mano, de sus nudillos empezó a brotar un poco de sangre.

-Buenos días Kinomoto- la saludó un joven de cabellos negros, en su rostro traía una agradable sonrisa.

-Buenos días Akiyoshi- saludó Sakura poniéndose de pie.

-Buenos días- saludó una dulce voz por detrás de Sakura.

-¡Tomoyo! Muy buenos días- rió Sakura.

-Buenos días Daidouji- saludó el joven y esta le respondió con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo se ubicó al lado de su amiga, se sentaban juntas, como siempre.

-Buenos días Akiyoshi- luego se dirigió a su mejor amiga- ¿Cómo la pasaste ayer con Li?- en ese momento Akiyoshi se retira dejando hablar a las dos a solas.

-¿Ayer cómo la pasé con Li?- preguntó extrañada Sakura.

-¡Sí! Ayer Li me dijo que después de la escuela irían a tomar helados, era el aniversario de sus 18 meses de noviazgo ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?- Sakura miró aun más perdida a Tomoyo.

-Disculpa Tomoyo pero ¿Estás bien de la cabeza? ¿18 meses de noviazgo? ¿Con Li?- de pronto Sakura se echó a reír, aquello fue escuchado por Li que justo pasaba por su lado y se ubica atrás de ella, el profesor acababa de entrar.

-Buenos días Li- saludó Tomoyo en un tono más bajo por la presencia del profesor quien iba a empezar luego la clase.

-Buenos días- saludó de manera seria y arrojó su mochila contra el pupitre asustando a todos los del salón.

-¿Sucede algo joven Li?- preguntó el profesor mirándolo de manera seria.

-Nada profesor- y se sentó apretando los puños, estaba furioso ¿Ahora Sakura aparentaba que nunca fueron novios?

-¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes dos?- preguntó Tomoyo en un susurro forzado.

-Enserio Tomoyo ¿Qué clase de broma es de la que me estás hablando?- preguntó Sakura divertida.

-¿Broma? Mas bien tú me estas haciendo una broma, una en la que estoy a punto de caer- Tomoyo se extrañó.

-¿Qué pasa allí jovencitas?- les llamó la atención el profesor- La clase va a comenzar.

-Sí- respondieron las dos y sacaron sus cuadernos y sus lápices.

La clase siguió avanzando y el profesor adelante hablaba sobre historia. Shaoran no prestaba demasiada atención, miró hacia su derecha a unos pasos más allá después de dos pupitres estaba el chico nuevo, tomando apuntes y notó como de vez en cuando miraba a Sakura, que también tomaba apuntes, su ira aumentó más y no lo soportó, se paró de golpe botando su silla y llamando nuevamente la atención de todos por el escándalo.

-¡Joven Li!- le sermoneó el profesor enojado por interrumpir su clase así, todos los alumnos murmuraban y lo miraban extrañados.

-Profesor... ¿Puedo salir a tomar aire?- preguntó serio – no me siento bien.

-Esta bien, vaya- Shaoran era un excelente alumno, los profesores le tenían un gran aprecio, además el joven castaño siempre se comportaba con mucha educación, pero este día, estaba raro.

Shaoran salió del salón y todas las miradas se dirigían a él. Tomoyo se extrañó del comportamiento de Li, si ayer estaba bien. Sin mencionar que Sakura también estaba extraña, no comprendía la situación ¿Acaso ayer pelearon? Pero si se querían mucho, nunca antes habían peleado hasta ahora, es normal que peleen ¿No?

-¿Por qué no vas a ver que le sucede a Li?- preguntó Tomoyo bajito a Sakura.

-¡¿Yo?- exclamó al mismo volumen bajo de su amiga- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?

-Pues eres o... quizás eras su novia- dudó Tomoyo.

-¿Yo era novia de Li?- preguntó extrañada, definitivamente Tomoyo estaba extraña aquel día.

-Por cierto, he notado que lo estas llamando Li, si tu siempre lo has llamado por su nombre.

-Tomoyo ¿Realmente te encuentras bien?- Sakura puso una mano sobre la frente de su amiga.

Se apoyó en la reja con las manos y su cabeza también mirando hacia abajo cuando escuchó un par de pasos detrás de él. Se encontraba en la parte más alta de la escuela.

-Disculpa...- murmuró una voz muy conocía para él, se levantó y se volteó a mirarla, los ojos verdes de ella no estaban dirigidos a los suyos, miraban al piso y sus manos estaban atrás de ella- _maldita la hora en que me dejé convencer por Tomoyo en venir hasta aquí y averiguar qué rayos le ocurre a Li_- pensó.

-Sakura- murmuró él en respuesta- ¿Qué quieres?- y desvió su mirada, aun estaba muy dolido por lo que ella le hizo.

-Solo venía a ver qué te había pasado...- respondió.

-¡¿Aun preguntas qué me está pasando?- él se acercó un paso a ella haciéndola estremecer, los ojos de él expresaban una profunda ira- ¡Tú más que nadie sabe lo que me está pasando! ¡No finjas!

-¿Yo? Li no comprendo...- empezó a hablar nerviosa.

-¡¿Li? ¡¿Qué te pasa Sakura? ¡¿Qué rayos te está pasando?- le gritó enojado debido a que estaba llamándolo por el apellido.

-¡No me grites!- se defendió sorprendiendo a Shaoran- ¡¿Desde cuándo podías llamarme por mí nombre? Para ti yo soy Kinomoto, además no sé lo que te pasa ¡¿Por qué debería saberlo? Nunca debí dejarme convencer por Tomoyo de venir aquí a hablar contigo y preguntarte qué te pasaba- Sakura se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, pero antes de que diera su segundo paso él la detuvo agarrándola de un brazo.

-Sakura... ¿De qué me estás hablando? Siempre te he llamado por tu nombre, no deberías estar enojada tú conmigo, más bien yo contigo, por lo que ayer me hiciste...- sus ojos estaban escondidos por una sombra provocada por su chasquilla- si esta es la manera de demostrar tus sentimientos hacia mí... no es necesario, si quieres lo hablamos, si ya no me amas...- el dolor se estaba asomando desde su corazón, Shaoran empezó a sentir su voz entrecortada y estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por hablar bien y no llorar- si ya no me amas... di... dímelo... por favor... prefiero eso... a... a que me ignores... Sakura y que finjas que... nunca tuvimos nada... por favor.

Sakura no entendía lo que Shaoran hablaba, hoy día todo era extraño para ella, Tomoyo y Li actuaban muy extraño, decían cosas muy extrañas también, no comprendía, sentía como Li aun la agarraba de la muñeca sobre su chaqueta.

-Sakura- volvió a llamarla y la volteó, la tomó de los hombros y la besó, fue tan rápido para Sakura que no alcanzó a evitarlo, sus ojos estaban abiertos de la sorpresa, intentó alejarse de Li, cuando lo logró lo primero que hizo fue mirarlo con furia y ver que él lloraba y a pesar de eso se atrevió a darle una sonora bofetada y Li quedó perplejo, no podía creerlo, Sakura lo había abofeteado- Sakura...- murmuró y ella se marchó dejando escapar un sollozo.

Entró apresurada al baño, se apoyó sobre el lavabo y echó a todas las niñas que estaban allí adentro a gritos y cerró la puerta con seguro, allí abrió la llave del agua y se mojó la cara, estaba llorando.

-¡Maldito Li!- retrocedió y se dio la vuelta y pateó una puerta- ¡Qué derecho tiene él de venir y besarme! ¡Aaahhrrgg!

Luego de eso, se volvió a mojar la cara y se apoyó en la pared y volvió a derramar lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloro entonces?- se preguntó- ¿Por qué siento una angustia en mi interior?- de pronto escuchó la campana de la escuela, eso anunciaba el primer descanso, pudo ver como la manija de la puerta del baño se movía pero como estaba cerrada, no pudieron entrar, varias veces pasó lo mismo.

De pronto un fuerte golpe azotó la puerta y escuchó un grito.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Unas niñas de un curso menor me han dicho que las echaste a gritos y amenazas!- era Tomoyo que la buscaba- ¡Sakura! ¡Abre! ¿Qué su...- Sakura abrió la puerta y la jaló hacia adentro y cerró rápidamente la puerta con seguro de nuevo- …sucede?- terminó Tomoyo la pregunta.

-Nada- respondió Sakura enojada y volvió a mojarse el rostro, ya no tenía los ojos hinchados pues hacía minutos que había dejado de llorar.

-Sakura estás extraña...- comentó Tomoyo.

-¡Ja! ¡¿Extraña yo? ¡Más bien los extraños son todos ustedes!- exclamó alzando los brazos y caminando de un lugar a otro en medio del baño- Me están confundiendo... ¡¿Desde cuándo soy novia de ese aprovechado Li? ¡¿Ah? ¿Por qué entonces no lo recuerdo?- exclamó en al cara de Tomoyo.

-_Quizás de verdad pelearon y está en sus... días, esos en que una se pone más sensible_- pensó Tomoyo- tranquilízate Sakura...- sonrió Tomoyo.

-¡No puedo! ¡Me besó el pervertido! ¡Me besó!- pero paró de pronto al escuchar las carcajadas de su mejor amiga.

-Aunque estén peleados, Li aun te ama y desea volver contigo ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? No sé de qué habrán peleado pe...- no pudo terminar la frase, con un portazo Tomoyo había quedado sola, Sakura se había marchado- ¿Qué le sucede?

Estaba hecha una furia y le gritaba a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino asustándolos, todos estaban extrañados, Sakura era muy popular en toda la escuela por su belleza, su inocencia y su destreza en los deportes, nunca se la habían imaginado furiosa, debió de haber sido algo muy serio para enfurecerla así, porque generalmente era muy amable, bondadosa y siempre con una gran sonrisa para todo el mundo.

-¿Crees que se haya peleado con su novio?- comentó una de las tantas jóvenes de allí con una de sus amigas.

-Es verdad hoy vi a Li sentado muy solo y con un rostro muy triste- respondió su amiga.

-¡No tengo novio!- le gritó Sakura al oírlas- ¡Li, ese pervertido, nunca ha sido mi novio!- les gritó asustando a las chicas que corrieron despavoridas, luego se volteó para seguir su camino cuando chocó con alguien- ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡Quítate!

-¿Qué pasa Kinomoto?- preguntó de forma amable el chico nuevo.

-Akiyoshi, lamento haberte gritado- se disculpó- es que todos dicen que soy novia de Li ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo nunca me enamoraría de un pervertido como él!

-Ya veo... ¿Por qué dices que es un pervertido?- preguntó extrañado.

-¡Me besó de la nada!- exclamó con furia. No notó que Akiyoshi apretaba con furia sus puños.

-Ven- tomó la mano de Sakura sonrojándola. Los dos caminaron hasta el salón de Artes.

-¿Qué haremos aquí?- preguntó Sakura entrando. Akiyoshi cerraba la puerta y cuando lo hacía desde su mano emanó una tenue y misteriosa luz- ¿Mmmhh...?- al ver que él no respondía.

-¡Li!- oyó que alguien lo llamaba, levantó su mirada y vio a Tomoyo- ¡Li! No regresaste a clases...

-Mh…- murmuró de forma apagada.

-¿Qué sucedió ayer entre ustedes dos?- preguntó Tomoyo sentándose al lado de él.

-Ayer...- Shaoran bajó su mirada y le explicó a Tomoyo, después de todo era su amiga más cercana.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Sakura! ¡Imposible!- Tomoyo estaba asombrada- Pero Akiyoshi no sería capaz de algo así... es muy amable... y...

-¡No defiendas a ese maldito sujeto!- Shaoran se colocó de pronto de pie furioso.

-Lo... lo siento Li solo que... no puedo creerlo... asimilarlo, aun no- Tomoyo cerró sus ojos pensar que su mejor amiga pudiera hacer aquello y estando aun con Li, era imposible...

-Daidouji- escuchó Tomoyo de pronto de los labios de Sharoran- magia... sentí magia, un chispazo pequeño pero lo sentí- Shaoran empezó a recordar donde lo sintió mirando hacia el edificio de la escuela.

-¿Qué? ¿Magia? ¿Por qué?- y lo siguiente que hizo fue seguir corriendo tras Shaoran.

Entraron y subieron dos pisos y corrieron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron al salón de Artes.

-Es aquí- murmuró Shaoran, Tomoyo estaba detrás de él, Shaoran acercó su mano a la puerta y con apenas rozarla sintió una pequeña descarga, la quitó enseguida- esta sellada con magia- Tomoyo lo miró preocupada.

De pronto se detuvo, estaba a punto de besarla y se alejó de ella, Sakura, mientras tanto, recuperó el brillo de sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó confundida.

-Alguien intenta entrar- murmuró para sí mismo Akiyoshi, Sakura no alcanzó a escucharlo, pero también miró hacia la puerta ya que él miraba hacia allá- Nada- respondió amablemente.

-¿Sucede algo con la puerta?- Sakura lo miró de manera inocente y luego a la puerta y luego a él, pero él le respondió con una sonrisa.

-No pasa nada- con un movimiento de la mano deshizo el hechizo.

Shaoran sintió como la magia que sellaba la puerta se deshizo, de pronto algo surcó por su mente antes de abrirla.

-_La esencia de esta magia... se me hace levemente familiar_- dejó de pensar y decidió abrir la puerta para ver quien estaba en el interior- Sakura...- susurró luego miró al otro sujeto que pasaba una mano por su cabeza- … y Akiyoshi- pronunció ese apellido con rencor.

-Kinomoto- dirigiéndose a la chica- puedes llamarme por mi nombre Kouji ¿Qué te parece?- y empezó a caminar para salir del lugar.

-Claro, Kouji, tú puedes llamarme Sakura- Kouji hizo que Shaoran se moviera a un lado para salir, cuando estuvo a su altura lo miró desafiante.

-¿La quieres? Veamos quien logra poseerla primero- y mostró una sonrisa desafiante, Shaoran abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y frunció el entrecejo.

-No la trates como si fuera un objeto- lo amenazó Shaoran de manera fría.

-Ahora lo es- su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y se marchó, sin antes mirar a Tomoyo y desafiarla a ella también para que cuidara bien de Sakura.

-Maldito bastardo- luego se acercó a Sakura y la miró a los ojos, ella le devolvió la mirada con enojo, aun no olvidaba lo que había ocurrido en la mañana- ¿Qué hacías con él?- le preguntó enojado.

-No tienes por qué saberlo, no tienes el derecho- Sakura se iba a marchar, cuando pasó por su lado Shaoran la agarró de la mano.

-No sabes las intenciones que tiene él contigo, Sakura...- pero ella se soltó de él y siguió avanzando, Shaoran no se movió, sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto con una expresión extraña como si se hubiera percatado de algo.

-No me importa, al menos él tiene mejores intenciones que tú- Sakura se retiró, y Tomoyo la siguió.

Shaoran aun estático en el mismo lugar alzó la mano con la que había tocado la mano de Sakura y la miró.

-Sakura... ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Dónde está tu magia?- Shaoran estaba demasiado extrañado, corrió hacia la entrada y buscó con la vista a Sakura pero esta ya se había marchado- ¡Sakura!

Lejos de la escuela, sobre un alto edificio había una joven de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños claros largos, a su lado flotaba con la cabeza agachada una criatura dorada.

-Veamos quién la posee primero- y mostró una amplia sonrisa- ¿Verdad Kero?- y acarició la cabeza aun agachada de la pequeña criatura dorada.

Sin necesidad de decir ningún conjuro mágico, el collar que colgaba de su cuello se transformó en el báculo de la estrella, lo tomó y de su bolsillo sacó una Carta Sakura.

-Seguiremos borrando su memoria con respecto a Shaoran y a la magia- alzó la carta sobre su cabeza y esta giró, cuando alzó el báculo esta se detuvo mostrando su nombre:

The Erase

-Todo para que sea más justo y esta competencia comience desde cero- rió.

**...Continuará.**

**Nota de la Autora:** Un fic nuevo, vaya desafío que le dieron a nuestro querido Li... ¿Ya saben qué pasa ahora con Sakura? ¿Y quién es la misteriosa chica que posee ahora las Cartas Sakura, su báculo mágico y al pobre de Kero? Misterio... ¿Qué pasó con la Carta The Possesion? ¡¿Qué harán ahora nuestros personajes?

***EDIT(20080210):** versión mejorada, arreglé un par de diálogos, párrafos, palabras repetidas, mal escritas e ideas mal planteadas, pero básicamente es lo mismo, no he cambiado nada de la trama.

**Avances:** _"Por favor, confía en mí"_

Sakura le confiesa a Tomoyo que se siente atraída a Kouji Akiyoshi, Tomoyo va corriendo hacia Li y le dice lo que Sakura acaba de confesarle, Li nervioso intenta acercarse nuevamente a Sakura pero esta siempre se aleja de él desconfiando, poco a poco el tiempo hace que Tomoyo y Li comprendan que habrá que comenzar del principio, una joven se siente atraída a Akiyoshi y se declara rival de Sakura.


	2. Por favor, confía en mí

**Posesión**

Por Hibari Zhang

Capítulo 2: _"Por favor, confía en mí"_

El cielo tenía un color anaranjado, las nubes se tronaban de un color violeta y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer, el sol ya apenas se veía tras los edificios de la ciudad en dirección al oeste, una fresca brisa acariciaba su rostro y revolvía sus cabellos. Con la mirada agachada y los brazos apoyados en el balcón, dejaba escapar un suspiro, luego cerraba los ojos con expresión cansada y volvía a abrirlos para observar una foto entre sus manos.

_Jamás imaginé que llegaría este día_

_donde apostaría yo toda mi vida_

_por amarte y por hablarte otra vez._

-Sakura...- murmuró- ¿Por qué ya no siento tu presencia mágica? ¿Por qué ya no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros dos? ¿Qué sucedió contigo ayer? Hoy has estado tan extraña...

El joven de cabellos castaños oscuros se murmuraba así mismo, luego se levantó y decidió entrar a la habitación, el sol ya había desaparecido y la luna estaba en su lugar, sobre el cielo oscuro. Se acostó en su cama estirando los brazos hacia arriba, sobre su cabeza, dejado la foto antes dentro del cajón de su mesita de noche, que estaba al lado de la cama.

_Pero que diablos ya perdí todo mi tiempo_

_y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo,_

_quisiera regresar._

_Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida_

_y andar solo un mar,_

_quisiera llorar y sacarme de adentro tus besos_

_tu cuerpo._

-Shaoran... ¿Qué harás ahora?- se hablaba así mismo, mirando el techo, sus pensamientos estaban perdidos, no podía comprender qué había pasado con ella, no estaba seguro de qué era lo que realmente quería Akiyoshi, no sabía cómo era posible que Sakura cambiara tanto de un día para otro y no estaba seguro de aquella apuesta ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? Seguramente nada bueno- te extraño, apenas ha pasado tan solo un día y te extraño tanto...- se volteó y quedó acostado de lado en su cama- y pensar que anoche estaba tan enfadado contigo querida Sakura...

_Antes de olvidar_

_quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte_

_antes, del libro cerrar_

_quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final._

_Antes..._

-Pero después de esta mañana no podía más que pensar en ti, quería volverte a abrazar a tenerte entre mis brazos y así oler tu aroma, sentir tus labios en los míos...- Shaoran se levantó de la cama, bajó los pies y sentado, apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos para pasar los dedos entre sus cabellos revueltos.

_Jamás imaginé que llegaría a perderte_

_llegué a sentirme tan seguro de tenerte_

_pero ves mi vida que no fue así._

_Pero que diablos ya perdí todo mi tiempo_

_y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo_

_quisiera regresar._

-Me pregunto si no fui suficiente para ti, si el amor que siento aquí en mi interior no fue lo bastante para tenerte... si tan solo pudiera cambiar todo este momento... incluso, no haberme enfurecido tanto, incluso si te hubiera comprendido mejor...

_Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida_

_y andar solo un mar,_

_quisiera llorar y sacarme de adentro tus besos_

_tu cuerpo._

_Antes de olvidar_

_quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte_

_Antes, del libro cerrar_

_quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final._

Se volvió a acostar, intentó tragarse la angustia que sentía en su interior, pero no podía, tan solo el pensar que la perdería, que no podía seguir protegiéndola como quería, que quizás no estaría ella a su lado de ahora en adelante, le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

_Antes de olvidar_

_quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte_

_Antes, del libro cerrar_

_quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final._

_Antes..._

Se levantó de la cama y caminó en dirección a la puerta, allí apagó el equipo de música y la luz, luego salió hacia el comedor cerrando suavemente la puerta, en donde el mayordomo Wei lo esperaba con la cena- no me rendiré- murmuró.

------------------------------

Llegó temprano a la escuela, entró al salón, nadie había llegado aun, dejó sus cosas en su banco y salió nuevamente del salón. Sus ojos marrones se fijaron en unos verdes que venían subiendo las escaleras.

-Buenos días...- dudó antes, pero al final lo pronunció-... Sakura- la saludó mientras esta subía y pasaba a su lado tranquila.

-Buenos días Li- contestó sin calidez- ayer te dejé en claro que no volvieras a llamarme Sakura, para ti soy Ki-no-mo-to- y se marchó, Shaoran apretó con fuerza sus puños.

-Buenos días Li...- una voz más dulce atrajo su atención más abajo.

-Buenos... días... Daijouji- la saludó desanimado.

-¿Te encuentras bien Li?- él asintió levemente pero Tomoyo notó que no era cierto- Vamos, Sakura solo... bueno...- tampoco sabía muy bien qué le sucedía a su mejor amiga- Shaoran anímate, pues se me acaba de ocurrir una grandiosa idea- la joven de ojos azules y cabellos negros subió las escaleras hasta quedar a la altura de Li- ¿Qué tal si esta tarde, después de la escuela, vamos a ver al señor Kinomoto para preguntarle si sabe algo sobre el extraño comportamiento de Sakura?- Tomoyo sonrió- ¿No crees que esa es una muy buena idea?- Shaoran asintió y la acompañó hasta el salón para que dejara sus cosas- Por cierto ¿Has pensado sobre lo que Akiyoshi dijo ayer?- preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.

-La verdad es que no estoy seguro...- Tomoyo y él ingresaron al salón mientras él recordaba: _Veamos quien logra poseerla primero_- ¿Qué querrá ese sujeto?- luego de pensar aquello habló en un tono seguro- lo único que sé es que no me resignaré tan fácil a perder a Sakura.

-Buenos días Li- el joven frunció el entrecejo al escuchar aquella voz detrás de él.

-¡Buenos días Kouji!- la voz parecía mucho más cálida hacia ese sujeto de lo que fue hacia él en las escaleras. Sakura pasó corriendo a su lado ignorándolo y luego llegar hasta donde estaba el joven de ojos miel y cabellos negros- ¿Cómo estás?- Shaoran no soportó más y salió hecho un huracán del lugar. Tomoyo miró preocupada hacia Sakura y el nuevo chico y luego hacia la puerta por donde había salido Li atropellando prácticamente a dos alumnos que iban entrando en ese entonces.

-¡Li! ¡Espera Li!- gritaba la chica detrás de él.

-¡Aceptaré el reto si es eso lo que quiere! ¡No pienso perder a Sakura por ninguna razón!- se detuvo y Tomoyo lo alcanzó- Aun la amo demasiado y creo que me moriría si veo a Sakura con ese sujeto despreciable que lo único seguro de él es que la lastimaría.

-Li, quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo- la chica sonrió, aunque estaba preocupada también por su amigo- Akiyoshi no merece a una persona como Sakura y ella no debería estar con él, tú la amas demasiado... no sabemos que fue lo que le ocurrió, pero estoy segura que detrás de todo esto hay gato encerrado- Li estuvo de acuerdo con la deducción de Tomoyo.

La campana que anunciaba el comienzo de la jornada de estudios estaba sonando y los alumnos entraban a sus respectivos salones.

-Será mejor que volvamos o nos dejarán en el pasillo- Tomoyo y Shaoran volvieron al salón de clases.

------------------------------

_Acepto el desafío, pero ten presente_

_que no te será fácil_

_Li Shaoran_

Akiyoshi arrugó el papel que le había llegado de parte de Li y sonrió, miró hacia él que tomaba apuntes de lo que decía el profesor, luego miró a Sakura que estaba delante de él.

-Ya veremos Li... ya veremos- murmuró.

Delante de la clase el profesor copió unos ejercicios de álgebra sobre la pizarra que los alumnos debían resolver.

-No entiendo mucho esto de álgebra- la joven de ojos verdes dejó escapar un suspiro, después de haber hecho más de diez intentos por resolver apenas el primer ejercicio y no llegaba en ninguna ocasión al resultado correcto.

-Si quieres... Sa... digo, Kinomoto... si quieres te puedo ayudar...- Sakura se volteó y lo miró insegura.

-¿Enserio? Qué alivio ¿Me explicarás de qué se trata?- Tomoyo sonrió y Shaoran se sintió aliviado que la joven no rechazara su propuesta, quería volver a ganarse su confianza, pero le era difícil volver a llamarla por su apellido luego de tantos años...

-Claro, pero tu resolverás los ejercicios sola- Shaoran le sonrió de forma amable y miró de reojo a Akiyoshi mientras le explicaba a Sakura. El joven de ojos miel lo miraba furioso.

-Eres listo Li, pero no ocurrirá de nuevo...- murmuró entre dientes.

-Sakura, que bueno que Li te haya ofrecido su ayuda- le dijo Tomoyo después de que esta volviera a su pupitre y comenzara a trabajar- él es muy listo con las matemáticas- la joven sonrió.

-Pues sí, gracias a sus consejos creo que estoy empezando a comprender y a encontrar más sencillos estos ejercicios- respondió concentrada ya en el ejercicio número cinco. Tomoyo le guiñó un ojo a Li que estaba atrás.

El descanso había llegado y los alumnos se estiraron y otros se colocaron de pie para salir afuera y poder relajarse un poco.

-Hola... Akiyoshi-kun ¿Te gustaría bajar con nosotras?- preguntaron unas chicas cuando este se colocó de pie.

-Lo siento- les sonrió amablemente- estaré ocupado con Sakura- Las chicas se retiraron decepcionadas cuando él se fue hacia Sakura.

-Gracias Li- Sakura le sonrió al joven que se colocaba de pie.

-No te preocupes...

-Sakura ¿Salimos?- preguntó interrumpiéndolos.

-Kouji, claro, enseguida...- y se retiró.

-Por algo se empieza ¿No? Li- Tomoyo levantó los hombros y los dos salieron del salón. Shaoran solo dejó escapar un suspiro.

-No fue gran cosa... aun no confía mucho en mí, se le nota en la mirada.

-Lo importante es que no te rindas además recuerda que después de clases iremos a ver al señor Kinomoto- Shaoran asintió mientras bajaban las escaleras.

------------------------------

Ambos caminaban en el patio de la escuela, rodeando una cancha de fútbol. La joven de ojos verdes tomaba un refresco que Kouji le había comprado.

-¿De qué hablaron?- preguntó de pronto, seguían caminando.

-¿Ah? ¿Con quién?- contestó algo despistada soltando la pajilla de sus labios.

-En clases, con Li ¿Quién más?- preguntó aparentando tranquilidad, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Ah!- Sakura se rió, mientras avanzaban por al lado del edificio de la escuela- Nada en especial, tan solo me ayudó un poco con los ejercicios de álgebra, Tomoyo me ha dicho que es muy bueno, pareció amable así que acepté, además...- se calló de pronto, Akiyoshi la empujó hasta la pared y allí la acorraló con sus brazos en ambos lados de su rostro, asustándola un poco. El refresco se había caído y se derramaba su contenido por el piso.

-Sakura...- lentamente una de sus manos se posaron en una de las mejillas de Sakura, haciéndola ruborizarse.

-Ko... Kouji...- apenas murmuró aquel nombre cuando sus ojos fijos en los de él empezaron a perder su habitual brillo.

El joven sonrió y lentamente empezó a acercarse a ella, estaban a tan solo milímetros el contacto de sus labios, cuando los reflejos de él lo alertaron de algo que se acercaba a gran velocidad. Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y con sus manos detuvo una pelota de fútbol que iba directo a su cabeza, cuando la bajó vio a lo lejos la figura de Shaoran, él había pateado la pelota, sonrió y la devolvió con todas sus fuerzas, directo a la cabeza de Li, pero este tan solo la movió a un costado sin moverse, esquivándola y dejando que esta hiciera un agujero y se incrustara en la pared unos metros, detrás de él. Aquello sorprendió a todos los alumnos de la escuela que observaban. Sakura miraba con sorpresa aquella escena también.

-Vamo- y Akiyoshi tomó la muñeca de esta y los dos se marcharon.

-¡Li! ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Tomoyo corriendo hacia él.

-Sí- pero un grito de Tomoyo lo asustó.

-¡Mira! Tienes un corte en la mejilla- Shaoran pensó que seguramente fue a causa de la pelota que había pasado a su lado y este tan solo movió la cabeza para esquivarla.

-No debe ser nada- y se marchó, el colegio entero aún los miraba, los alumnos que estaban allí habían pateado la pelota y por casualidad cayó a los pies de Li, que justo había visto a Kouji y a Sakura y en un impulso de furia, intentando evitar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir pateó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas hacia él.

-Te esperaré aquí- le dijo Sakura y el joven ingresó al baño de los hombres.

Abrió la llave para dejar correr el agua y se mojó las manos, las tenía algo rojas y algo arañadas, había detenido la pelota con las manos y esta venía demasiado fuerte, lo había tomado por sorpresa y fue su primera reacción.

-Maldito Li- cerró la llave y se mojó un poco la cara con las manos aun mojadas- esto no quedará así.

Sakura aun esperaba a Kouji afuera, en ese instante una chica se acercó a ella, Sakura creyó haber visto un payaso, pero luego notó que tan solo era un pequeño exceso de maquillaje, sus cabellos eran marrones y pudo notar unos ojos de color marrones también debajo de espesas pestañas muy negras y párpados demasiados pintados.

-Kinomoto Sakura ¿Verdad?- preguntó con voz melosa la joven. Más atrás iba acompañada por otra chica más, un poco menos maquillada, aunque aun así podía confundirla de payaso, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos eran de un gris muy llamativo.

-Sí, soy Kinomoto- sonrió- Y tú...

-Tachibana Meiko y ella es Hana Miyamoto- ambas sonrieron.

-Ah- respondió Sakura.

-Más te vale que dejes en paz a Akiyoshi-kun, o te la verás con nosotras, ya estamos hartas de que tengas a casi todos los hombres de la escuela babeando por ti y a Li-kun, uno de los más guapos y codiciados de aquí por las chicas siendo tu novio y que además ahora estés engañándolo con Akiyoshi-kun, otro chico guapo ¿No? ¿Acaso no te satisface ninguno de los que ya tienes?- Meiko le habló de manera fría.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?- preguntó furiosa Sakura- ¡No tienen ningún derecho a ofenderme de aquella manera! ¡¿Novia de Li?! ¡¿De ese aprovechado?! Y ¿Engañándolo con Kouji?- Sakura soltó una enorme carcajada.

-¡No te rías! Además no mereces llamar a Akiyoshi-kun por su nombre y no te hagas la inocente, sabemos ahora qué clase de mujer eres- Hana la hizo callar.

-¿Qué saben qué clase de mujer soy? Ustedes no saben absolutamente nada, jamás fui novia de Li y no estoy engañando a nadie ¿Y por qué rayos todo el mundo corre ese rumor de que soy novia de Li? ¿Desde cuándo? Aparte que el mismo Kouji me dejó llamarlo por su nombre, si no me creen pregúntenselo- Meiko y Hana abrieron sus ojos más de lo normal, ahogaron un grito y aspiraron una gran bocanada de aire ante las palabras de Sakura, en ese momento Kouji salía del baño.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?- preguntó él extrañado de ver a dos payasos, cuando se fijó mejor notó a dos chicas bajo un espeso maquillaje y soltó una pequeña risa- Hola Tachibana, Miyamoto- saludó a ambas

-¿Las conoces?- preguntó Sakura extrañada.

-Claro, esta mañana, cuando venía hacia la escuela las conocí, son del otro salón, para ser más específico, del salón B- explicó.

-Akiyoshi-kun- las dos los saludaron con un cariño exagerado a opinión de Sakura- ¿Le gustaría tomar un helado después de clases con nosotras?

-Lo siento chicas, quedé de tomarme un helado con Sakura ¿Verdad?- miró a la chica de ojos verdes que había pillado desprevenida y luego se retiró junto a ella, Sakura no pudo olvidar las expresiones y las miradas de odio que Tachibana y Miyamoto profesaban hacia ella.

-¿Cuándo me invitaste a tomar helado después de clases?- preguntó confundida Sakura intentando recordar.

-Acabo de hacerlo- sonrió- no me gustaría salir con un par de payasos- ambos rieron- y bien... ¿Aceptarás?- preguntó.

-De acuerdo- aun no podía dejar de reír por el comentario de Kouji- está bien, no tengo nada que hacer esta tarde... ¿Por qué no?- y ambos caminaron en dirección al salón, el descanso había terminado.

------------------------------

En una pequeña habitación oscura, con algunas luces rojas había un alumno revelando unas fotos.

-Bien, tengo muchas fotos para mi artículo del periódico escolar ¡Esto será maravilloso!- sonreía, mientras colgaba las que acababa de revelar, una de Sakura y Kouji a punto de besarse, una de Sakura discutiendo con Tachibana y Miyamoto, la de Tomoyo preocupada por Shaoran en la cancha de fútbol, la de Akiyoshi y Shaoran en el momento del primero desafió bajo el cerezo y el del segundo, el que había ocurrido el día anterior cerca del salón de artes.

-Esto causará demasiados rumores- una chica entró a la oscura habitación, en sus manos traía una pequeña libreta.

-Mimi ¿Tienes las entrevistas?- miró hacia la chica que le mostró la libreta con una amplia sonrisa- ¡Excelente! Ven, Mira estas fotos ¿Son buenas?

-Excelentes ¿Ya tienes pensado el titular?- preguntó la chica acercándose a él.

-Claro: "Desafío Amoroso"

------------------------------

Lejos de la escuela, una joven con anteojos oscuros caminaba por las calles, en su pequeño bolso traía unas misteriosas cartas de color rosados, junto a una criatura que tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío.

-¿Me da un helado de chocolate?- le preguntó a una mujer detrás del mostrador quitándose los anteojos, luego de unos instantes la señora del helado se lo entregó, con una pequeña distracción de apenas dos segundos, la mujer volvía para cobrarle, pero la chica ya había desaparecido.

En la azotea de un edificio, la joven comía de lo que acababa de tomar sin pagar mientras observaba la escuela que se alzaba a unos kilómetros delante de sus ojos.

-Estoy esperando más diversión aun... Kero ¿Te gustaría probarlo?- le preguntó a la criatura alada que permanecía con la cabeza agachada, no respondió- está bien, me lo comeré yo sola- y sonrió.

En lo profundo de los ojos negros del ser alado, se podía distinguir a lo lejos, una pequeña criatura que luchaba por su libertad, golpeando lo que lo aprisionaba.

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué fue lo que creaste?!

------------------------------

Las clases habían terminado, el cielo estaba anaranjado, los alumnos se despedían unos de otros en la entrada de la escuela para luego partir a sus casas en distintas direcciones, unos se iban solos otros en grupos. En ese instante Shaoran vio como Sakura salía corriendo y riéndose alegremente, eso lo hizo sonreír a él también, al menos Sakura aún seguía siendo feliz, pero luego su rostro se tornó más serio al escuchar a Akiyoshi gritarle a Sakura que lo esperase y esta le respondió:

-¡Apresúrate o no tomaré contigo el helado que me invitaste!- luego de una risa y un grito salió corriendo, en ese entonces Akiyoshi la alcanzó agarrándola de la cintura, ambos reían divertidos y luego se perdieron de vista.

-Tranquilo Li, vamos- Tomoyo avanzó, pero Li no se movió estaba demasiado furioso- Li...- lo llamó nuevamente.

-Vamos- masculló con los dientes apretados, apenas pudo decir aquella palabra, tenía unas ganas incontrolables de salir corriendo tras la pareja y matar a Akiyoshi a golpes, pero desde pequeño le habían enseñado a autocontrolarse, serenarse y pensar las cosas con frialdad antes de actuar, pero en esos instantes no podía controlar los sentimientos de ira que hervían dentro de su ser, solo quería seguir sus instintos animales de salir corriendo y darle su merecido a ese desgraciado.

-Li, no sacarás nada si vas tras él y lo golpeas, Sakura te despreciaría- Tomoyo había adivinado sus pensamientos con solo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sí, Daidouji, tienes razón- dejó escapar un suspiro y empezó a marchar- quizás obtengamos pronto las respuestas a nuestras preguntas con el señor Kinomoto- Tomoyo sonrió. Ambos caminaron con serenidad hacia la Universidad en el que trabajaba el padre de Sakura.

El padre de Sakura es un señor amable, comprensible y sereno, trabaja como profesor de arqueología en la Universidad más importante de Tokyo. Fue muy comprensivo cuando él le pidió permiso para poder entablar una relación con su hija. Le tenía una gran confianza a Shaoran y veía como la relación de ambos niños hacía de su hija una joven muy feliz.

-Me pregunto si el señor Kinomoto sabrá que tú y... Sakura... bueno... terminaron- susurró Tomoyo caminando a su lado por una calle en la cual la gente paseaba de un lado a otro.

-No lo sé- contestó Li cuando un autobús se detuvo y ambos subieron, no había ningún asiento libre así que se quedaron de pie afirmándose bien ante las sacudidas del bus- de todos modos lo sabremos en cuanto lleguemos.

-Sí- contestó Tomoyo- ahora que lo pienso no sé como preguntarle al señor Kinomoto sobre el extraño comportamiento de Sakura, no es llegar y preguntar...- no hablaron más.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al Campus de la Universidad en la cual trabajaba el padre de Sakura. Tomoyo ya había ido a aquel lugar con Sakura varias veces, sabía donde encontrar al señor Kinomoto, miró su reloj:

-Aún no sale, en unos cinco minutos más terminará sus clases- Shaoran siguió a Tomoyo por los pasillos del Campus, de vez en cuando saludaba a algún alumno o a alguna alumna del lugar, llegó hasta una puerta doble y despacio entró, allí Shaoran pudo ver al Padre de Sakura dando clases al frente suyo a mucha gente.

-Esto nos da a conocer que aquella civilización estuvo muy bien organizada...- Shaoran escuchaba al señor Kinomoto dar sus clases, parecía muy interesante, en la pizarra había un par de dibujos, un mapa y unas cuantas palabras, en realidad siempre le había llamado la atención todo lo que podía enseñar, desde pequeño, desde la primera vez que lo escuchó dar una clase en una ocasión en la Primaria de Tomoeda, sin saber aún que era el padre de Sakura, ya le había llamado la atención- alumnos, eso es todo por hoy, gracias- luego de aquellas palabras se empezó a escuchar un pequeño alboroto de hojas, lápices y bolsos, seguido de pasos hacia la puerta para salir del salón. Tomoyo empujó a Shaoran para que cediera el paso a los alumnos que se acercaban y de este modo no estorbarles la salida, saludó a unos cuantos que conocía y se dirigieron al señor Kinomoto que guardaba sus hojas y sus libros mientras algunos de sus tantos alumnos se acercaban y le preguntaban un par de cosas, para luego alejarse junto al resto de la gente e irse a sus casas.

-¿Tomoyo? ¿Li?- el señor Kinomoto se extrañó al verlos- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- luego sonrió y guardó el mapa.

-Buenas tardes señor Kinomoto- lo saludó Tomoyo con una amable sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes- Shaoran lo saludó también.

-Buenas tardes- respondió Fujitaka- ¿Querían hablar conmigo? ¿Y Sakura? ¿No está con ustedes?

-Bueno...- balbuceó Tomoyo- Sakura...

-Sakura fue a su casa- contestó Shaoran interrumpiendo a Tomoyo- veníamos a preguntarle un asunto relacionado con ella- Shaoran fue directo, Tomoyo lo miró seria, el señor Fujitaka notó la preocupación que expresaban los ojos de Li.

-Podemos ir a hablar a mi oficina si no les incomoda- ambos asintieron con la cabeza dando a entender que en la oficina era mas cómodo y siguieron al señor Kinomoto.

------------------------------

Ambos eligieron una buena cafetería para tomarse un helado, él como todo un caballero invitó a la dama a sentarse ofreciéndole el asiento.

-¿Qué quieres tomar Sakura?- le sonrió.

-Un helado de Vainilla y Chocolate está bien- Sakura sonrió.

-Bien, enseguida- Kouji se retiró hacia la caja.

-¿Qué desea joven?- le preguntó la mujer detrás del mostrador.

-Dos helados de Vainilla, pero uno con Chocolate y otro con chispas de chocolate, por favor- sonrió mientras la mujer lo tecleaba en la caja- ¿Cuánto le debo?- la mujer le dijo el precio y luego de que Akiyoshi pagara le pasó la boleta, posteriormente a eso Kouji se fue a sentar y esperar a que les trajera la orden.

-Gracias- Sakura sonrió.

-Para mí es un honor invitarte este helado- como no había mucha gente la orden fue rápida, en cuanto la mujer se acercó a su mesa y dejó los helados, miró detenidamente a Sakura poniéndola nerviosa.

-¿Qué... qué su... sucede?- preguntó nerviosa Sakura y muy intimidada ante la mirada de la mujer.

-Recuerdo perfectamente la cara de la ladrona del helado de esta mañana- la gente se volteó a mirarlos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó Sakura colocándose de pie sonrojada- ¡Yo no! ¡¿Qué está diciendo señora?! ¡Yo no robé nada!- gritó todo atropelladamente.

-Sakura tranquila- Akiyoshi también se colocó de pie, notó como toda la gente los miraba- Sakura si quieres nos vamos...

-¡NO! ¡Yo no robé nada! ¡Es más! ¡Estuve todo el día en la escuela! ¡No pude haber robado nada! Akiyoshi tu estuviste conmigo, no desaparecí en toda la mañana ¿No? Está la escuela, la asistencia en cada clase de la escuela para comprobarlo- Sakura estaba muy alterada.

-Lo siento señorita, pero estoy segura que fue usted, está la cámara de vigilancia para comprobarlo, si quiere lo vemos...- la mujer era más dura que una roca- usted tomó el helado sin pagar.

-¿No me cree verdad? Vaya a mi escuela ahora mismo y comprueba mi asistencia- Sakura no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

-Sakura, no te preocupes- Kouji se colocó entre la mujer y Sakura- mire señora, dígame cuanto costó el helado yo se lo pago- Sakura al escuchar eso abrió los ojos más de lo normal, se sintió enormemente ofendida ¿Kouji creía que ella había tomado el helado sin pagar? No pudo tolerarlo, apartó a Kouji, tomó su mochila y se fue corriendo.

------------------------------

-¿De qué querían hablarme con relación a mi hija?- preguntó con serenidad Fujitaka, si fuera algo urgente los chicos no tendría tanta paciencia para mantenerlo callarlo, aún así le preocupaba, la mirada de Tomoyo y Shaoran no eran muy normales.

-Es que Sakura...- comenzó Tomoyo- Sakura se ha estado comportado algo extraño desde ayer... y bueno, nos preguntábamos si usted sabría algo sobre aquel comportamiento, si le sucedió algo en casa...

-No entiendo ¿A qué se refieren con extraño?- preguntó Fujitaka- por lo que sé nada ha pasado con Sakura, está todo normal como siempre- Fujitaka lo meditó unos instantes mientras Tomoyo y Shaoran se miraban extrañados ¿Cómo era que el propio padre de Sakura no se haya dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su hija?- La verdad es que no, no le encuentro nada a Sakura, no ha demostrado ningún comportamiento extraño ¿Por qué lo preguntan?

-Bueno...- murmuró Tomoyo, pero fue interrumpida por Shaoran.

-Le voy a ser sincero- Shaoran hablaba con una voz dura sorprendiendo al señor Kinomoto.

-¡No, Shaoran!- exclamó Tomoyo agarrando el brazo de Shaoran, Shaoran la miró a los ojos azules de ella que negaron rotundamente la acción precipitada de él, se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir, no podía llegar y decir que Sakura había olvidado completamente la relación que tenían entre los dos, una relación que iba tan bien, que parecía que jamás iba a sufrir algún mal, se haya roto de un día para otro, además de que no había ninguna razón específica, no había una razón para que Sakura besara aquel día a Akiyoshi, él apenas había llegado ese día a la escuela y Sakura amaba demasiado a Shaoran para hacer algo así, no se hubiera dejado tampoco, ahora que lo meditaba había algo muy extraño en ello, Shaoran frunció el entrecejo, tampoco era la idea preocupar al señor Kinomoto. Era evidente que no sabía nada de la ruptura entre Sakura y Shaoran.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Fujitaka al ver la reacción de Tomoyo y luego la seria mirada de Shaoran.

-Nada... no le diga nada de esto a Sakura por favor- Tomoyo se levanto y se inclinó, estaba algo asustada- no le diga nada de eso, por favor, señor Fujitaka, en realidad nos estamos preocupando de más, quizás Sakura solo anda algo nerviosa por los exámenes que están por venir...

-Especialmente por el de matemáticas- agregó Shaoran- ya sabe...- mostró una sonrisa forzada.

-Sí- Fujitaka sonrió- se nota que mi hija tiene a unas personas excelentes a su lado que la acompaña y se preocupa por ella- Shaoran y Tomoyo se miraron nerviosos.

-Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que te acompañe a casa Daidouji- dio por terminada la conversación Shaoran.

-Sí, niños será mejor que vuelvan, gracias por preocuparse tanto por mi hija- el señor Kinomoto sonrió amablemente y los acompañó hasta la puerta.

Ambos salieron y se despidieron del padre de Sakura, cuando ya salieron de los terrenos del Campus, los dos respiraron aliviados. El cielo ya estaba oscuro, a lo lejos, detrás de los edificio aun se veía una fina franja anaranjada, los faroles de la calle ya se habían encendido, esperaron el autobús para volver a casa, Shaoran acompañaría a Tomoyo a la suya primero y luego él volvería a la suya, era peligroso que ella caminara sola a estas horas de la noche, él al menos podía defenderse en caso de que ocurriera algo, además en los últimos días había estado teniendo una extraña sensación que lo molestaba, pero la había olvidado por completo con lo que estaba pasando.

-Gracias, Daidouji, estuve a punto de...

-No te preocupes- lo interrumpió la joven, el autobús había llegado, ambos subieron y encontraron dos asientos libres, Tomoyo se sentó junto a la ventanilla- espero que no hayamos preocupado al señor Kinomoto.

-Sí... espero que esa excusa de los exámenes haya servido- murmuró Li y en el resto del camino ninguno de los dos habló. Cuando bajaron del autobús ya era tarde.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela- Tomoyo entró a su mansión.

-Nos vemos mañana- Li se marchó caminando, mientras pensaba- por favor, confía en mí, Sakura, confía nuevamente en mí... Sakura...

**...Continuará.**

**Nota de la Autora:** Capítulo dos, creo que me tardé un poco, en realidad ya lo tenía escrito desde hacía tiempo, pero me faltaba el 1/3 en el que no pude seguir porque me bloqueé... Espero que les esté gustando por lo menos a mí me gusta bastante.

¡Review! ¡Review! O me tardo más en actualizar, así me animo más :$... de todos modos ya tengo el capítulo siguiente con las ideas ya pensadas, no va a ser muy difícil escribirlo ...

Si quieren contactarse conmigo, ver mi Bio, solo dale click a mi nick... ¡Lean mis otros fics xD!

**EDIT(20080210):** lo mismo que el capítulo anterior, versión mejorada, arreglé un par de diálogos, párrafos, palabras repetidas, mal escritas e ideas mal planteadas, pero básicamente es lo mismo, no he cambiado nada de la trama.

**Avances:** _"Desafío Amoroso, Rumor, Fútbol"_

El periódico mensual de la escuela ha causado furor entre los estudiantes de toda la escuela, muchos rumores comienzan a esparcirse en todas partes y cada vez se tornan más fantásticos. El entrenador de fútbol hace su nuevo intento de incluir a Li en su equipo y también se lo ofrece a Akiyoshi, luego de sus demostraciones aquella mañana del día anterior. Ambos lucharán por ganarse a Sakura ¡El Desafío Comienza! ¿Qué se trae entre manos Possesion? ¿Qué relación hay entre Kouji y Possesion? ¿Quién es realmente Kouji?


	3. Desafío Amoroso, Rumor, Fútbol

**Posesión**

Por Hibari Zhang

Capítulo 3: _"Desafío Amoroso, Rumor, Fútbol"_

Se podía oír un misterioso susurro por toda la escuela, se podía percibir la tensión del ambiente, la gente sólo podía comentar sobre un tema, reían y hablaban en susurros, miraban curiosos sus alrededores constantemente, especialmente a los personajes que se mencionaban una y otra vez en aquel texto que causó un gran furor apenas en la primera hora de la mañana, cada uno de los alumnos, de toda aquella gran escuela, las miradas acusadoras caían sobre Li, Tomoyo, Sakura y por último Kouji.

-¿Supiste Akane?- exclamó en un susurro una joven de cabellos negros, trenzados y con algunas pecas en el rostro y ojos pequeños.

-¿Qué? ¿Saber sobre qué?- preguntó algo confusa.

-¿Cómo qué, qué? ¿Acaso no te has enterado? ¡Toda la escuela comenta sobre el mismo tema! No sabes la clase de rumores que están corriendo ahora mismo- sonrió.

-No lo sé, ya decía yo sobre el curioso comportamiento de todos...- contestó con un deje de curiosidad en su suave voz, era una joven con rostro tierno, pequeña para la edad que tenía, 16 años, de ojos castaños y cabellos del mismo color, siempre llevaba dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza- dime Susume ¡No me dejes en suspenso!

-Tú- dejó escapar un suspiro mientras hacía un gesto de negación con la cabeza- siempre tan atrasada con todas esta clase de cosas- bajó sus manos y de la parte inferior de su pupitre sacó un papel enroscado, Akane pudo distinguir el periódico escolar ante sus ojos, que era producido mensualmente, en cuanto Susume lo estiró y lo alisó un poco con la mano, de forma orgullosa- fui la primera en obtenerlo, ya sabes- le guiñó un ojo a su amiga ingenua- gracias a Mimi Hotami, del salón C ¡Vamos, léelo!

Era temprano, las clases aun no comenzaban, Akane tomó el periódico escolar y lo estiró, grande, en la primera plana salía una foto de Li y Akiyoshi de perfil, el chico nuevo del salón A, ambos de espalda contra espalda, frente a la puerta del salón de Artes.

_"Desafío Amoroso"_

-¿Desafío Amoroso?- Akane abrió los ojos con sorpresa, buscó deprisa la página a la que correspondía el titular más grande de la portada.

_Todo indica que la relación entre Li Shaoran y Kinomoto Sakura ha llegado a su fin. _

_Akiyoshi Kouji, nuevo alumno, que ingresó a esta escuela el martes 2 de agosto ha prestado una especial atención hacia la joven Kinomoto. Al día siguiente, en el primer descanso, ocurrió otro hecho curioso, Akiyoshi y Li estaban en la entrada del Salón de Artes, varios alumnos presenciaron la insólita escena, siendo testigos también de un extraño desafío, nadie está seguro del significado real de estas palabras: _-¿La quieres? Veamos quien logra poseerla primero_- pronunciada por Akiyoshi hacia Li, obviamente Kinomoto es el premio final de aquel desafío ¿Aceptará este desafío nuestro joven Li? Según un testigo, ayer Li aceptó el desafío, en clases de matemáticas enviándole un mensaje escrito a Akiyoshi_: -Acepto el desafío, pero ten presente que no te será fácil-_ decía en el mensaje. Li no está dispuesto a perder a Kinomoto y Akiyoshi está empeñado en hacerla de él, al parecer Kinomoto ha estado últimamente bastante distanciada de Li._

_El juego entre estos dos jóvenes, lo más guapos de toda la escuela tras la joven más bella ha comenzado ya, se pudo presencia la primera manifestación de la rivalidad entre estos dos personajes tan conocidos, el día de ayer en la cancha de fútbol. Mientras un grupo de alumnos jugaban con una pelota de fútbol en la cancha, Li, invadido por los celos al ver a Akiyoshi apunto de besar a la joven Kinomoto, pateó la pelota de fútbol que calló a sus pies por casualidad cuando pasaba cerca de la cancha, en dirección a Akiyoshi, que con un excelente reflejo detuvo el balón con sus manos, luego de aquella escena, dejando a varios alumnos boquiabierto, Akiyoshi le devolvió la pelota a Li que no movió ningún músculo más que su cabeza para esquivar el balón que venía con todas sus fuerzas en dirección hacia su rostro con las cejas fruncidas, el balón quedó incrustado en la pared, detrás de Li. Akiyoshi tomó a Kinomoto y se la llevó del lugar._

_Para conocer más detalles hicimos varias entrevistas entre varios alumnos de la escuela que fueron testigos de distintos sucesos ocurridos en estos cuatros días entre Akiyoshi, Kinomoto y Li:_

-¿Qué opinas sobre el desafío entre Akiyoshi y Li? Tachibana Meiko-

_No vale la pena que se peleen los dos chicos más guapos de la escuela por Kinomoto, es obvio que esa joven ha decidido mostrar su verdadera forma, es una mujer que solo va tras de lo más novedoso, creo que ella solo estuvo jugando con Li durante los meses en el que estuvieron juntos, ya ves que viene algo nuevo y abandona al viejo._

-Pero Kinomoto siempre ha demostrado ser una joven bondadosa, dulce y amable-

_Sí, es verdad, pero te vuelvo a decir, eso solo fue una actuación para atraer el corazón inocente de Li, una actuación muy buena, por cierto._

-¿Qué piensas acerca del extraño comportamiento que Kinomoto ha tenido últimamente? Nesusa Miniatsuru-

_Creo que no es ella, siempre ha sido una joven amable y muy dulce, últimamente su carácter parece más explosivo, además de que pasa más rato junto a Akiyoshi que con Li, que es su novio, aunque dudo un poco que sigan siéndolo. Creo que cambió desde la llegada de Akiyoshi, aunque ese chico sea muy guapo, creo que no es una buena influencia para Kinomoto, además no sabemos sus verdaderas intenciones con ella, son extrañas las palabras del desafío que le planteó a Li. Además siento un poco de pena por ella, pareciera que estuvieran tratándola como un objeto, poseerla... que triste suena..._

-¿Qué piensas sobre la relación actual que hay entre Li y Kinomoto? Ken Tsurumi-

_Los he visto gritarse varias veces, creo que tuvieron una fuerte discusión y por eso ella ahora está con Akiyoshi, quien le ha prestado una gran atención desde el primer momento en que la vio, creo que Li la perdió, de todos modos Akiyoshi es un joven bastante inteligente, por lo que he visto hasta ahora._

_Los alumnos nos hemos dado cuenta de la distancia que se está haciendo entre Li y Kinomoto ¿Acaso Li ha perdido ya a Kinomoto? Sabemos que este luchará por ella arduamente, sin rendirse y que Akiyoshi tampoco cederá, si bien Akiyoshi hasta ahora está teniendo ventaja, no significa que tiene la victoria asegurada. ¿Quién ganará? No sabemos._

Akane quedó con la boca abierta, algo sabía sobre la separación entre Li y Kinomoto, esta última lo había gritado en una ocasión por los pasillos histérica. Pero nunca imaginó que entre Li y Akiyoshi estaban teniendo una pelea por Kinomoto. En la hoja del periódico habían varias fotos, se podía observar claramente los rostros de Akiyoshi y Li de perfiles, debajo de la foto salía: _Momento del desafío -¿La quieres? Veamos quien logra poseerla primero- palabras de Akiyoshi._ Otra imagen era la de Li y Akiyoshi en la cancha de fútbol.

-¿Terminaste?- le preguntó Susume, la joven asintió, no podía hablar aun de la impresión, pues sabía que la relación entre Shaoran y Sakura era muy fuerte y estaba prácticamente segura de que ellos jamás se separarían, pero llega apenas un alumno nuevo como lo es Akiyoshi y esta relación termina tan fácil como romper una hoja- Pero no es solo esto, mira este otro artículo- la chica pecosa buscó la hoja en la que estaba otra noticia al parecer tan interesante como el que acababa de terminar de leer, que Akane debía saber- tienes que leerlo, te interesará mucho...

Akane solo alcanzó a leer el título cuando el profesor entró a su salón y tuvo que guardar todo debajo de su pupitre, ya en el descanso lo leería.

_"Daidouji ¿Una chica engañosa?"_

Sakura no asistió a la escuela, Shaoran y Tomoyo estaban preocupados, Akiyoshi también lo estaba. La clase seguía transcurriendo normal, como todas las mañanas, el profesor se extrañó cuando Sakura no contestó a la lista.

-Li, Daidouji- llamó el profesor y ambos le prestaron atención colocándose de pie sobre sus puestos- en la tarde ustedes dos se encargarán de llevarle a Kinomoto sus deberes.

-Sí, profesor- contestaron ambos.

-Profesor- el joven de ojos mieles y cabellos negros se levantó de su silla haciendo ruido, llamando la atención de todo el salón, Shaoran frunció el entrecejo al mirarlo.

-¿Qué sucede Akiyoshi?- preguntó con amabilidad el profesor.

-Profesor, me gustaría también acompañar a Daidouji y a Li para llevarle los deberes correspondientes a la joven Kinomoto.

-Está bien- el profesor aceptó- tomen asiento los tres.

-Li apretó con fuerza los puños, por un momento se sintió emocionado porque él iba a llevarle los deberes a Sakura y de pronto todo se desmoronó cuando Akiyoshi también participaría en ese encargo, a Tomoyo le pasó algo similar. En cambio Kouji reía satisfecho, jamás le dejaría el camino libre a Li para aprovechar cualquier acercamiento con Sakura.

La clase prosiguió como siempre, aunque Li estuvo siempre tenso ante la constante mirada desafiante de Akiyoshi.

-No soporto a ese sujeto desgraciado- murmuró.

-Tranquilo Li, no sacarás nada con desesperarte- le contestó Tomoyo en un murmullo- me pregunto por qué Sakura no vino hoy a la escuela- Shaoran negó con la cabeza dando a entender que tampoco sabía.

-Tengo tantas cosas que hacer... anoche mi madre me llamó por teléfono.- susurró Shaoran.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Me dijo que tenía que empezar a prepararme para mis nuevos entrenamientos, ya sabes en dos años más tendré la edad suficiente para aceptar el cargo del Concilio y muy pronto recibiré los últimos conocimientos más avanzados de la magia- hubo un silencio incómodo, luego reanudó el habla- mi madre quiere que vuelva a Hong Kong...

-¡Pero eso no es posible! Sakura...- Shaoran hizo un gesto de silencio a Tomoyo porque había subido demasiada la voz- aún tenemos que arreglar el asunto de Sakura... no sabemos qué le está pasando exactamente...

-Lo sé, lo sé- cabeceó Shaoran, le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza, la escuela, Sakura, sus entrenamientos de magia, tantas cosas, pronto los exámenes iban a aparecer.

-¿Por qué no vas a la enfermería?- le sugirió Tomoyo, Shaoran la miró algo extrañado ¿Cómo sabía que le dolía la cabeza?- estás pálido.

-No, no te preocupes- de pronto el profesor carraspeó ante la clase y miró a ambos chicos que estaban conversando.

-Están en clases, hablen menos y trabajen más- los alumnos se rieron un poco.

-Lo siento profesor- ambos volvieron a poner atención a la clase, pero Shaoran aun le daba vueltas a lo que pasó la noche anterior:

_Introdujo la llave en la puerta y la giró despacio._

_-Joven Li, bienvenido a casa- Wei lo recibió._

_-Gracias Wei- contestó algo desanimado._

_-¿Le sucede algo joven?- pero Shaoran le negó con la cabeza, Wei respetó su silencio- su madre lo llamó por teléfono, quiere que le llame, tiene un asunto importante que atender con usted.- Shaoran asintió, se sentó en el sofá y tomó el teléfono inalámbrico, marcó el número y lo acercó a su oído._

_-Casa de la familia Li, lo atiende Fang- contestaron desde el otro lado de la línea._

_-Fang, dame con mi madre, soy Shaoran- ordenó._

_-Enseguida joven Li._

_-Gracias- Shaoran esperó._

_-Xiao Lang- la voz serena, dura y respetable de su madre se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea._

_-Madre, dígame._

_-¿Cómo está todo allá?- preguntó con voz serena._

_-Bien madre- contestó de forma autónoma, tenía tantas cosas en la mente que no estaba pensando con claridad- ¿Cuál era el asunto importante que debía atender conmigo?- intentó apartar sus pensamientos confusos y prestó atención._

_-Te quedan dos años, lo sabes, por eso te llamo para avisarte que empieces ya con los entrenamientos preparativos, pronto se te enseñará la magia más avanzada, necesito que vuelvas a Hong Kong._

_-Madre, yo no...- pero no pudo terminar, su madre lo volvió a interrumpir, sin alterar su voz serena._

_-Xiao Lang, asumirás el cargo del Clan, debes de estar listo lo más luego posible, el Concilio necesita un líder y tú eres el heredero de este importante cargo, así que no me des ninguna excusa, no escucharé ninguna, te doy 6 meses de entrenamiento preparativo, se lo enviaré a Wei, luego te quiero devuelta aquí en Hong Kong, yo misma te entrenaré._

_-Sí... madre- y la línea se cortó, Shaoran sabía que no podía contradecirle a su madre._

_-Joven Li...- Wei se preocupó, Shaoran tenía el rostro serio, luego se echó hacia atrás y miró al techo, posó el dorso de la mano sobre su frente y cerró los ojos, la imagen de Sakura apareció en su oscura mente._

_-Wei, no tengo apetito, tengo que estudiar- se levantó- mi madre te enviará la pauta del entrenamiento preparativo el cual me preparará para aprender la magia avanzada- luego se marchó a su habitación._

_-Sí joven Li- Wei hizo una reverencia y se marchó._

Estaban en clases de deporte, la profesora veía como los alumnos practicaban basketball y tomaba notas en su cuaderno.

-¡Miniatsuru Nesusa! ¡Pon atención a los pases!- de pronto la chica cae en el piso, el balón había golpeado justo en el rostro de esta. La profesora corrió hacia ella pero de pronto un hombre alto moreno y macizo la llama- Llévenla a la enfermería- luego se dirigió al hombre- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Me podrías prestar unos instantes a Li y a...? ¿Akiyoshi? Creo que era- le sonrió a la profesora.

-Claro...- aceptó- ¡Li! ¡Akiyoshi!- los dos chicos dejaron de jugar y corrieron hacia la profesora que los llamaba.

-¿Sucede algo profesora?- preguntó Akiyoshi.

-El entrenador de fútbol quiere hablar con ustedes- la profesora se retiró dejándolos con el hombre. Li ya lo conocía, Akiyoshi aún no.

-¡Li!- El hombre extendió su mano y Shaoran la estrechó- Me da gusto verte de nuevo, vengo a proponerte nuevamente a que te unas al equipo- le guiñó con el ojo- no comprendo por que nunca quisiste unirte, pero de verdad si te unieras... ¡Ganaríamos todos los partidos!- luego observó a Akiyoshi que empezaba a sentirse excluido- ¡Joven! Tú juegas muy bien, por lo que vi ayer, pateas con gran precisión y atajas la pelota con una fuerza increíble, he visto los lanzamientos de Li y te aseguro que son muy fuertes y tú pudiste detenerlo.

-Entrenador, lo siento, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no estoy seguro de poder- contestó Li- abarca demasiado tiempo.

-Entrenador- Akiyoshi miró a Li desafiante, era una buena oportunidad, Li comprendió enseguida la indirecta- me gustaría pensarlo el fin de semana ¿Qué le parece? Y el lunes le contesto.

-¡Excelente! Akiyoshi, estaría encantado de que aceptaras- luego se dirigió a Li- ¿Seguro que no quieres?- preguntó decepcionado y esperanzado a la vez de que en esta última oportunidad aceptara.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me diera a mí también tiempo de pensarlo, quizás me pueda organizar y en una de esas pueda unirme al equipo- Shaoran miró a Akiyoshi con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Maravilloso!- exclamó el entrenador alegre- píenselo detenidamente. Li, espero que aceptes esta vez.

El descanso había llegado, los alumnos se reunían en grupo en el patio a conversar y más ahora que había tantos rumores que comentar.

-Necesito leer esto, estoy muy ansiosa por saber qué significa este título: _"Daidouji ¿Una chica engañosa?"-_ Susume se rió, sabía que llamaría la atención de su amiga Akane.

-Daidouji ¿Una chica engañosa?- leyó de pronto en voz alta, por no decir demasiado alta, una joven de cabellos y ojos castaños, maquillada en exceso, creyendo que así atraería los corazones de todos y se vería más atractiva, en el fondo tenía una excelente figura y un rostro espectacular, lo que no llegaba a hacer agradar a los demás era su personalidad superficial y hostigosa. Las palabras pronunciadas de sus labios llamó la atención de todos- ¡Dame eso Tsukinami!- le arrebató el periódico escolar de las manos de Akane- veamos qué tenemos aquí...- le dio una mirada rápida a la página y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Todos los alumnos del salón B, miraban curiosos.

-Meiko, lee, lee- exclamaba ansiosa una chica de cabellos negros y ojos grises- léelo Meiko, todos queremos saber lo que quiere decir ese título- la joven que tenía entre sus manos las hojas del periódico con la curiosa noticia, miró a su mejor amiga y asintió, aclaró su garganta y empezó a leer con un tono de voz lleno de superioridad agregándole cierto énfasis a ciertas frases que hacía más interesante la noticia:

_"Daidouji ¿Una chica engañosa?"_

_Todos conocemos a la dulce joven Daidouji Tomoyo, hija de una gran empresaria, de grandes fortunas, con una voz esplendorosa y una excelente belleza, pero ¿Realmente es una chica leal? _

_Hace 3 meses que nuestro compañero Hiraguizawa Eriol, partió a Londres para concluir sus estudios. Todos sabemos que ambos mantenían una excelente relación amorosa, sin embargo, todo indica que la distancia es más poderosa que el gran amor que se sentían._

_Últimamente se ha visto a Daidouji muy apegada a Li Shaoran, ex-novio de su mejor e inseparable amiga Kinomoto Sakura, muchos alumnos confirman aquello con su propia vista ¿Daidouji también traiciona a su mejor amiga?_

_Muchos de los alumnos de esta escuela ha presenciado el incidente de la cancha de fútbol que hubo el día anterior en el descanso, estrechamente relacionado con Li y Akiyoshi, Daidouji se mostró muy preocupada por Li, después de que el balón de fútbol pasó prácticamente rozándole a un costado, le tomó incluso de la mejilla ¿Una muy provechosa oportunidad para acercársele más? Sin duda alguna, Li es un joven muy atlético y guapo, aparte de inteligente, qué chica no se fijaría en él, Daidouji no es una excepción, sin embargo, una verdadera amiga no traicionaría a su mejor amiga, ni a su novio. ¿Daidouji acaso es una chica engañosa? ¿Y no es lo que realmente aparenta? Su voz puede ser muy dulce, sus movimientos y gestos pueden ser muy encantadores, pero su inteligencia es muy aguda, no hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias._

_Todo indica que este puede ser también la razón por la cual Kinomoto se ha distanciado de ambos y ha buscado refugio en Akiyoshi, alumno que ingresó hace 4 días, al mismo salón. Kinomoto ha descubierto las intenciones de su mejor amiga._

Meiko rió después de leer el artículo, había una foto de Tomoyo en el momento en que se acercó a Shaoran y se preocupó por el rasguño que tenía en el rostro.

-Yo ya sabía de ante mano la clase de mujer que era Daidouji- tiró el periódico sobre el pupitre de Akane y se fue junto a Hana aún riendo, los alumnos del salón también imitaron aquello, empezaron a salir para tomar aire fresco y despejarse, acababan de tener historia de Japón, algunos abrieron las ventanas y se apoyaron en ellas. Akane aún no reaccionaba.

-¿Akane estas bien?- preguntó Susume, pero esta no le respondió, tenía las manos sobre sus piernas y apretaba con fuerza sus puños arrugando la falda, con la cabeza agachada- Akane... ¿Acaso no te alegró la noticia? Yo pensaba que... si...- pero no alcanzó, Akane se levantó y abrazó con fuerza a Susume.

-Pobre Hiraguizawa, en cuanto se entere que su novia lo engaña... yo... yo... nunca le hubiera hecho eso... si tan solo él...- Susume abrazó a Akane. Desde que Hiraguizawa ingresó a la escuela, ya era novio de Daidouji por un tiempo ¿Medio año? A Akane le había atraído desde el primer momento en que lo vio:

_Estaban jugando en el patio con una pelota de voleibol, Akane pertenecía a ese equipo desde hacía 1 año, tenía aquel rostro dulce que siempre la había caracterizado, tenía el cabello castaño sujeto en dos coletas como siempre._

_-¡Allá va!- gritó con su dulce voz y lanzó el balón- ¡Oh! ¡Cuidado!- había golpeado en la zona equivocada del balón, salió disparada con mucha fuerza a otra dirección- ¡Cuidado!- gritó esta vez con desesperación y corrió tras el balón, aunque no la alcanzaría jamás, el balón iba directo a un joven que nunca había visto antes en la escuela, no tendría más de 15 años, la misma edad que ella, usaba anteojos y sus ojos destacaban un cierto aire de misterio, estaba con un grupo de estudiantes que pudo identificar del salón A: Kinomoto, Li y Daidouji. _

_Siguió corriendo para alcanzar el balón cuando por unos instantes tuvo la sensación de ver un aura roja alrededor del este, fue por apenas una milésima de segundos, desapareció tan rápido como apareció, lo otro que supo fue que dio directo contra el joven que ya tenía el balón entre sus manos y ambos cayeron al suelo, ella sobre él, le había llamado demasiado la atención el extraño brillo rojizo que no se percató que este ya se había detenido y estaba entre las manos del joven._

_-¡Wah! ¡Lo siento! Lo lamento, yo no... lo siento, no quise...- se disculpaba atropelladamente mientras se ponía de pie y luego hacía una serie de reverencias sin atreverse a mirar a la cara del joven que había atropellado instantes antes, sentía su rostro ardiendo, oía las risas a su alrededor, de pronto vio la pelota bajo su nariz y dejó de agacharse y levantarse o se golpearía._

_-¿Estás bien?- era una voz muy varonil, ella misma gritó "¡Qué varonil su voz!" en sus adentros inundada de una extraña sensación- disculpa ¿No te hiciste daño?_

_-N-no...- apenas podía hablar, su corazón saltaba a mil por hora, aún no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, pero él la tomó de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro, sintió un calor inmenso en las mejillas, seguramente estaba más roja que un tomate, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar por la cantidad de sangre que se le estaba acumulando en aquel lugar y el resto del cuerpo se iba a enfriar por la falta de ella- es... estoy... estoy bien._

_-Esto es tuyo- el joven sonrió, fue la gota que rebalsó el vado, Akane se sentía totalmente derretida ante él._

_-Oh...- tomó el balón enseguida, se había olvidado de él._

_-¿Akane estás bien?- sintió las manos de sus compañeras en su hombro que la sacudía- ¿No te lastimaste?- ella despertando un poco, sacudió la cabeza indicando que no se había hecho daño, las amigas se la llevaron._

_-¿Quién será?- pensaba mirando a la nada en medio de la clase, no estaba prestando atención a lo que el profesor decía, no podía, el rostro de aquel joven inundaba cada una de sus neuronas._

_-¡Tsukinami! ¡TSUKINAMI!- el profesor estaba de pie al lado de ella, casi la dejó pegada en el techo con aquel grito, los alumnos alrededor se rieron y murmuraron un par de cosas- ¡Silencio todos!- de pronto en el salón reinó un silencio sepulcral, todos sabían que no era conveniente que aquel profesor especialmente, se enojara- ¡Tsukinami! Le pedí que me leyera la página 93- Akane agarró temblorosa el libro y leyó entre tartamudeos y temblores que le impedía enfocar la vista, estaba asustada, sentía unas inmensas ganas de derramar lágrimas, sus ojos ya empezaban a nublarse, ella era una joven muy sensible, fácil de asustar y lastimar, todo lo expresaba en lágrimas, incluso alegrías, además estaba roja de la vergüenza- ¡Vaya al baño! ¡Vaya a mojarse la cara, a ver si con eso despierta!- Akane se levantó precipitadamente, sin importarle que haya incluso botado la silla haciendo un gran escándalo que encolerizó más al profesor, salió disparada y ni se molestó en cerrar la puerta del salón, al dirigirse hacia el baño, como el profesor había ordenado._

_En la carrera por arrancar de un profesor furioso, sin quererlo, al doblar por una esquina golpeó contra el pecho de alguien, pero antes de llegar al suelo de espaldas gracias al impulso del golpe, este le sujetó de la muñeca, salvándola de un fuerte golpe._

_-¿Te encuentras bien? Deberías de tener más cuidado y no correr a ciegas, puede pasar un accidente- su corazón dio un fuerte brinco, era la misma voz- ¡Oh! Eres tú._

_-Gra... cias...- se separó de él, tomando su muñeca con la otra mano._

_-¿Te hice daño? ¿Te agarré muy fuerte?- se asustó._

_-No, no... por cierto, no te lo había dicho, gracias por lo del balón, en el descanso- de pronto se dio cuenta de algo y sonrió- que tonta soy, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Tsukinami Akane, del salón 3-B, mucho gusto._

_-Pensé que eras más pequeña._

_-Siempre dicen lo mismo... y tú eres...- sonrió ¡Estaba conversando con él!_

_-Perdón, me llamo Hiraguizawa Eriol, estoy en el salón 3-A, mucho gusto también- ambos se sonrieron- por cierto ¿Por qué no estás en clase?_

_-Eh... es que el profesor me mandó a mojarme la cara- murmuró avergonzada. Hiraguizawa se rió._

_-¿Te quedaste dormida? Con tus energías lo dudo- rió otra vez, Akane se sonrojó, no podía decirle que era porque estaba pensando en él._

_-¿Y... tú? ¿Por qué no estás en clases?- Akane creía que lo había pillado pero lo que él le contestó no tenía nada que ver._

_-Fui a buscar unos papeles que no eran necesarios para la escuela, hoy recién ingresé- explicó- ¿Creíste que me había escapado de clases o me había quedado dormido también?- luego rió, a Akane no le pareció gracioso._

_-¡Eriol!- una voz lo llamó- el profesor me mandó a buscarte ¿Por qué tanta demora?- Akane pudo ver a Daidouji acercarse desde el otro extremo del pasillo a su izquierda- ¡Oh! Ya veo por qué te demorabas- rió de forma amable- buenos días- saludó- ¿Vamos Eriol?_

_-Si... Tomoyo- contestó con una sonrisa- un gusto Tsukinami, nos vemos._

_-Nos... vemos- Akane se despidió, Daidouji y él se trataban con tanta familiaridad, de pronto vio como lentamente ambos se tomaban de las manos y se alejaban de ella, supo de inmediato que no tendría oportunidad... él ya tenía novia, y era Daidouji Tomoyo, una de las chicas más bonitas de la escuela._

_-Hola Hiraguizawa- lo saludó a la salida, menos animada._

_-Hola Tsukinami- Eriol guardaba unas cosas en su casillero, Akane se había acercado a él aprovechando que no estaba ni con Tomoyo, ni con Sakura o Shaoran._

_-Quería preguntarte... si... Daidouji es tu novia- Eriol sonrió._

_-Sí, desde hace unos seis meses ¿Por qué lo pre...?- pero no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta, Akane había dado media vuelta y había salido corriendo, perdiéndose de vista entre el alumnado que salía por la puerta principal en esos momentos._

_-Ya no puedo estar con él... desde un principio era demasiado bueno para ser posible... él ya tiene novia, al menos...- intentó verle el lado positivo mientras corría por la calle- al menos Daidouji es una excelente persona..._

-Quizás no lo sea tanto- pensó sobre el hombro de Susume, se separó de ella y se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe al baño?- Susume la miró pero Akane mantenía la mirada agachada- lo siento... ¿Sabes? No... yo... no pensé que te afectaría tanto...

-No, no te preocupes Susume, yo soy la sensible, odio ser tan sensible...- salió del salón dejando atrás a su amiga.

Shaoran se levantó temprano a pesar de ser domingo, donde la mayoría se quedaba en la cama hasta tarde.

-Su madre ya me ha enviado las pautas del entrenamiento preparativo, joven Li- Wei estaba de pie detrás de Shaoran que desayunaba.

-Está bien ¿Cuándo comenzamos?- Wei miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared, este tenía el puntero más largo en el doce y el más pequeño en el seis.

-En dos horas más, joven Li.- Shaoran se limpió los labios con una servilleta.

-Saldré a caminar un poco, volveré en dos horas- Wei hizo una reverencia cuando Shaoran tomó su chaqueta que colgaba en el colgador cerca de la entrada, luego se marchó.

Saliendo de la casa y bajando por el ascensor fue en dirección al parque que le traía tantos recuerdos, quería reflexionar sobre ciertos asuntos y reorganizar su tiempo nuevamente, si Akiyoshi entraba al equipo de fútbol, corría el riesgo de que de esta manera Akiyoshi aprovecharía para llamar más la atención de Sakura, si no podía evitar que el sujeto entrase al equipo, simplemente tendría él que unirse también y competiría duro hasta sacarlo del equipo, además sería una excelente oportunidad para demostrarle a Sakura que él era mejor, y que de alguna manera podría sacar alguna evidencia que pudiera abrirle los ojos a Sakura sobre qué clase de persona era Akiyoshi y sus intenciones, que seguro no eran buenas con ella. Además percibía una leve sensación de magia alrededor de él.

Otra cosa que también le preocupaba, era la inasistencia de Sakura, cuando le fueron a dejar los deberes en la tarde, después de la escuela, el día anterior, no había nadie en casa o ésta no les quiso abrir, el problema era que si no les hubiera querido abrir aún así lo hubiera hecho pues Akiyoshi estaba con ellos y a él ella no lo rechazaría, a pesar de que también estuviera.

Shaoran observó al Rey Pingüino, seguía igual que tantos años antes, seis para ser exacto, fue en dirección hacia los columpios, en cuanto levantó la vista vio la espalda de alguien muy familiar y... ¡Tenía presencia mágica!

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!- corrió hacia ella, la joven al oír que alguien la llamaba se volteó a mirarlo, Shaoran se detuvo, estaba a unos dos metros de distancia de ella- tú no eres Sakura- Shaoran podía ver el rostro de Sakura pero sobre ella otro rostro que apenas se podía percibir, como si dentro de ella estuviera otro ser, y no uno cualquiera, más bien era un ser mágico o no podría verlo. Sakura se rió y se colocó de pie y giró para mirarlo mejor.

-Tienes un gran poder mágico puedo percibirlo- Sakura rió de forma inocente, por unos instantes Shaoran creyó que realmente era ella, pero cuando dejó de reír y lo miró fríamente, dio cuenta de que definitivamente esa joven no era la Sakura que él conocía. La impostora invocó su báculo sin necesidad de un conjuro.

-¡¿Cómo es que tienes el báculo de la estrella? ¡Y las cartas!- agregó cuando esta sacó el mazo de cartas color rosa y empezó a mirarlas una por unas, murmurando cuál debía usar en una ocasión como esta.

-¡Ya sé!- exclamó. Shaoran sacó el amuleto en el cual portaba su espada mágica, cerró los ojos y la invocó, preparándose para cualquier ataque de cualquier carta mágica, las conocía bien, conocía sus poderes y habilidades, había visto a Sakura usarlas mil veces, cada una de ellas- ¡Keroberos!- llamó, Shaoran abrió los ojos de la sorpresa ¿El guardián también?

Kero apareció ante sus ojos, tenía la cabeza agachada y sus ojos perdidos en la nada, sus alas se expandieron y lo cubrieron, una intensa luz dorada se hizo presente acompañada de una brisa que elevó un poco la tierra del suelo, cuando las alas volvieron a abrirse el majestuoso guardián de las Cartas Sakura, representando el sol, rugió con furia lanzando una llamarada que casi lastimó a Shaoran si no fuera por sus desarrollados reflejos, la esquivó apenas, su hombro humeaba un poco, cuando levantó la vista vio a Sakura montarse en la bestia y alzarse al cielo, invocando la carta nube y perdiéndose entre ellas.

-Qué fue todo esto...- murmuró, mientras se colocaba de pie- ¿Qué sucedió Sakura? ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE SAKURA?- gritó a todo pulmón, las aves que descansaban en los árboles y piaban sin cesar, alzaron el vuelo asustadas.

**...Continuará.**

**Nota de la Autora:** En recompensa a la cantidad de Review que me llegaron (ojalá sean más xD~), me alegraron mucho y me animaron... ¿Esta ves me tardé menos? Les traigo un nuevo capítulo ^^ me gustaría saber como va la historia ¿Les gusta? ¡A mí me encanta! Lo siento ^^Û... pero es la verdad jeje...

El fic no creo que sea "excesivamente" largo... pues también quiero dedicarle tiempo a "Tsubari y su Guerra" (que lo he dejado abandonado hasta el capítulo 4 y ya planeo la segunda parte ¡Juas... xD!) Ese fic si que es largo... y es original ^^.

Aparte de ese, quiero empezar ya con la segunda parte de "Cruces del Destino" sí bien aún así me falta el título, que pronto lo tendré... no quiero tardar en la publicación de cada capítulo que debo escribir ^^Û... Además ¡Ya tengo la tentación de terminar este fic luego, pues el final es muy genial, la explicación que ingenié y todo, está basado bastante en las películas xD...!

¡Por cierto! He incluido a Eriol a la historia ¡Sí! Es la primera vez que hago un ExT ¿Pueden creerlo? xD... Enserio, jejeje...

Tengo sueño, mañana tengo clases T_T... de todos modos respondo algunos reviews, contestaré solo preguntas (no esperen a que siempre responda reviews o tooodos los reviews, da una lata... ¬¬, aún así los agradezco mucho y me animan a escribir más rápido):

**Korishiteru:**

Gracias por tu Review, aprecio cada uno que me dan, los leo todos y es mi combustible para escribir, como dice otra amiga xD... Gracias por la sugerencia, intentaré de vez en cuando hacerlo ^^... (responder reviews), no me incomoda del todo, pero si me da flojera xD~~~

***EDIT(20080210):** ¡QUE ES VIEEEJAAA esta historia (hace unos 2 o 3 años la empecé! Como los "EDITS" anteriores esta es una versión mejorada, arreglé un par de diálogos, párrafos, palabras repetidas, mal escritas e ideas mal planteadas, pero básicamente es lo mismo, no he cambiado nada de la trama.

**Avances:** **"**_Entrenamientos, el misterio que nos rodea"_

Shaoran está más ocupado que nunca, ha comenzado sus entrenamientos preparativos y ya se siente muy agotado, nunca se imaginó que sería tan difícil y duro, no quiere ni imaginarse lo que será de él en cuanto empiece a aprender sobre la magia más avanzada, su última etapa, y siendo su madre la que lo instruirá. Shaoran también tiene que encargarse de sus estudios y sus entrenamientos de fútbol, el entrenador es extremadamente estricto. Sakura últimamente está muy extraña, se distrae en clases, sus calificaciones han bajado y cada vez parece más sin vida. Una llamada telefónica hará que todo cambie y el mundo de Shaoran de un giro enorme


	4. Entrenamientos, el misterio q nos rodea

**Posesión**

Por Hibari Zhang

Capítulo 4: _"Entrenamientos, el misterio que nos rodea"_

El cielo aun no estaba totalmente claro cuando los pájaros empezaron a despertar y a piar, la gente apenas empezaba a moverse para dar inicio a un nuevo día, pero un muchacho de no más de 16 años, de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos marrones ya había empezado a moverse hace horas, había trotado, había calentado y elongado ya, se preparaba para empezar con el régimen que su madre le había enviado hace un par de días, primero era unos ejercicios, luego meditación y finalmente debía practicar su magia, hacía media hora que había empezado a meditar, no tenía otro momento en el día para hacer todo aquello, más tarde se ducharía, tomaría su desayuno apenas y se iría corriendo a la escuela a toda velocidad para no llegar atrasado:

-¿Joven Li?- Wei, el viejo mayordomo, debía vigilar su entrenamiento- Joven Li- lo llamó nuevamente, pero este no contestó- joven Li…

-¡¿Ah?- se levantó sobresaltado- diablos me quedé dormido- puso la palma de su mano sobre su frente con expresión frustrada, la noche anterior se había quedado tarde para estudiar, hoy tenía examen de historia, sólo había dormido un par de horas, estaba agotado, el entrenamiento de fútbol lo tenía muy cansado, apenas tenía tiempo para descansar, era una cosa tras otra, si seguía así estaba seguro que moriría.

-Joven Li, dejemos las cosas hasta aquí por hoy, ya van a ser las 6:30, será mejor que se duche y desayune para ir a la escuela, mañana empezaremos de nuevo, esta noche debe descansar temprano.- Shaoran asintió, Wei tenía razón, estaba demasiado cansado, tenía sueño y no estaba concentrado, Sakura llenaba su mente a cada instante:

_-Li Shaoran- el profesor lo nombró, este se colocó de pie y fue en busca de una circular que había traído recientemente el inspector- Akiyoshi Kouji- el joven de ojos miel también se colocó de pie._

_Ambos se cruzaron en el camino pero por pasillos distintos separados por dos columnas de bancos, sus miradas desafiantes echaron chispas hasta que la distancia volvió a hacerse presente, Shaoran se ubicó en su asiento detrás de Sakura:_

_-¿Sobre qué es?- Preguntó Tomoyo. Shaoran bajó la vista para leer:_

"_Le comunico a usted joven Shaoran del salón 1-A que los entrenamientos de fútbol se realizan los días: Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, después de clases 2 horas al interior del establecimiento, esperamos su asistencia y puntualidad._

_Atte,_

_Entrenador del equipo"_

_Shaoran guardó la comunicación, era martes, mañana comenzaría, había aceptado sólo porque Akiyoshi lo había hecho y no pensaba dejar que llamase él sólo la atención de Sakura._

_-Será agotador… ¿Estás seguro que entrarás?- Preguntó Tomoyo preocupada._

_-Sí- contestó fríamente, y cortante, dando a entender que no lo convencería de lo contrario, Tomoyo volvió a su cuaderno, la clase había comenzado y aquello entraba en el examen de dos semanas más._

_Al día siguiente, después de clases, se cambió en el camerino, se encontró con Akiyoshi y otra gente del equipo, trató de ignorarlo, pero no pudo cuando vio que Sakura le traía una botella de agua:_

_-Toma, la necesitarás, bueno yo me voy a lo mío, ¿Nos vemos a la salida?- Y se retiró sin ni si quiera echar una mirada a Shaoran. Kouji lo miró desafiante y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Este no le devolvió la mirada, no quería que Akiyoshi se sintiera más vencedor al notar como los celos y una furia incontenible lo carcomía por dentro, intentaba controlarlo con todas sus fuerza._

_-Todos afuera, apresúrense empezamos en 1 minuto con el calentamiento- les gritó el entrenador y todos se apresuraron y fueron saliendo del lugar, Kouji pasó por al lado de Li antes que este y le dio un leve empujón, este sólo le devolvió una mirada fría, no iba a ser un incivilizado, ya en otro momento cobraría cuentas._

_En medio de la cancha Kouji no paraba de molestarlo, le daba mal los pases apropósito para que el entrenador le llamara la atención y el quipo se molestara, aunque muchos de los cuales pudo arreglárselas para que no le dijeran nada. Shaoran ya no podía controlarse más, se abalanzó sobre Kouji y ambos empezaron a pelear, pero apenas Kouji recibió un puñetazo de Shaoran y el impulso lo hizo caer y rodar un par de metros el entrenador fue a separarlos junto a los del equipo. Kouji se rasmilló una pierna y los codos, Shaoran estaba agarrado por mil brazos para que no siguiera, el joven de cabellos negros se levantó y se le iba a tirar encima cuando el entrenador soltó a Shaoran que intentaba liberarse de los brazos que impedían que matara al joven de ojos mieles y detuvo al chico que quería aprovecharse de la situación._

_-¡Basta! ¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- Gritó el entrenador- Akiyoshi, usted dando malos pases ¿Cree que no me doy cuenta?- miró al chico avergonzado- y tú Li comportándote como animal, no conocía ese lado tuyo, pensé que eras mas tranquilo, más… ¡Ah! vete a la enfermería- le gritó al ver la herida de su rodilla y su codo- Li, tú ve a mojarte y a sentarte en la banca hasta que terminemos.- Ambos obedecieron._

_Pasaron dos semanas, ninguno de los dos volvió a comportarse como ese primer día, aunque la tensión existía, los progresos del equipo se apreciaban claramente desde el ingreso de ambos muchachos, la energía y el control del balón que tenían eran espectaculares._

_Shaoran estaba mojándose la cara en un pequeño descanso de 5 minutos cuando encontró a Sakura sentada bajo un árbol durmiendo con un libro en su regazo, la encontró tan hermosa, se secó la cara y miró a su alrededor, no había nadie, se acercó, quería mirarla, sentir su aroma._

_-Estás tan preciosa…- acarició con suavidad su rostro ordenando un mechón- Sakura, mi niña… ¿Qué pasó contigo?- se agachó a su lado y miró el libro que tenía abierto en su regazo, era el que él le había regalado hace un año, se sorprendió de que anduviera trayéndolo, levantó la vista y la vio, vio sus ojos esmeraldas cansados, por un momento se asustó, creyó que se pondría nerviosa por la distancia a la que estaban, podía distinguir cada detalle del rostro de la joven a esa distancia._

_-¿Li?- preguntó con voz apagada- ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías de estar entrenando?_

_-Sí, este bueno, sí, estamos en un descanso de 5 minutos y bueno… te vi acá dormida y pensé que debía despertarte porque no era buena idea, puedes enfermarte, se está colocando helado, además es tarde mejor vete a casa- contestó apresurado. La chica sonrió amable, Shaoran se sonrojó._

_-Gracias por preocuparte, tienes razón- se colocó de pie y el libro se le cayó, Shaoran se apresuró a agacharse para recogerlo y Sakura también, las manos de ambos se rozaron, Shaoran sintió lo helada que estaba la de Sakura._

_-Disculpa- Levantó el libro y se lo entregó. La joven negó despacio con la cabeza, tomó el libro y se marchó con calma. Shaoran se quedó con una sensación de vacío tan grande, la magia no corría ya por las venas de Sakura, el calor tampoco, esa alegría que tanto la caracterizaba, esa inocencia, todo había desaparecido tan repentinamente, a lo lejos vio como Kouji iba y la saludaba y ambos conversaban animadamente, pero Sakura seguía teniendo una mirada vacía._

Tomó con tranquilidad su desayuno, la ducha lo había ayudado a despertarse un poco, aun era temprano, hoy no tendría entrenamiento, que alivio, pero debía ir a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros para hacer un informe.

Llegó temprano, vio a Sakura, era extraño verla llegar temprano:

-Buenos días Kinomoto- la saludó. Sólo recibió una sonrisa triste como saludo- ¿Tan temprano?

-Cof… cof- estaba sacudiendo los borradores- sí, ya ves me toca hoy hacer estas cosas ¿Y tú?

-Tenía tiempo- y dejó su mochila en su asiento- ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó al ver su rostro medio pálido.

-No he dormido mucho, no te preocupes creo que estoy nerviosa por los exámenes ¿Estudiaste?- le preguntó mientras dejaba en su lugar los borradores.

-Sí, anoche- se acercó a ella- ¡Cuidado!- alcanzó a agarrar el florero que se le resbalaba de las manos, no sabía porqué presentía que aquello pasaría.

-¡Oh! Que alivio, gracias por agarrarla- dejó escapar un suspiro- No sé que me pasa, me siento como cansada, duermo pero no puedo dormir bien, siento que algo me falta…- Shaoran dudó pero decidió preguntarle:

-El libro de ayer… ¿Era tuyo?

-¿Ah? Ah… ese libro, supongo, lo encontré hace un par de días en mi habitación, cuando ordenaba un poco, no lo recordaba así que decidí empezar a leerlo- contó tranquila mientras volvía a su puesto y se sentaba sobre la mesa mirando a través de la ventana, la gente aún no empezaba a llegar, era temprano- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Nada ¿No sabes si te lo regalaron o si lo compraste tú?- preguntó nervioso sentándose en su puesto.

-Quizás fue un regalo… no me acuerdo bien, pero creo que era especial para mí- volvió la cabeza para bajarse del banco, pero pisó mal la silla y perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia el frente, Shaoran se levantó con prisa para recogerla. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, podían sentir la respiración del otro, el corazón de Shaoran saltaba muy aprisa, hacía tiempo que no sentía tan cerca de Sakura, la joven también experimentaba una sensación extraña- "_Si me enamoré de ti una vez… podré volver a hacerlo"- _Sakura escuchó en su mente una voz lejana y dulce, no supo quien era pero era familiar.

Una joven de cabellos castaños claro estaba sentada en lo alto de la Torre de Tokio, podía observar toda la ciudad desde esa altura, tuvo un mal presentimiento, abrió su cartera y del interior extrajo un mazo de cartas rosadas y la abrió para mirarlas una por una, The Hope estaba brillando, tomó el collar en forma de estrella y sin ningún conjuro la invocó transformándolo en báculo:

-Eres una mala niña- liberó a The Hope, esta la miró con temor, The Possesion la abofeteó como castigo por su imprudencia- no interfieras, no te metas en mis asuntos, te prohíbo que la ayudes- la carta agachó con tristeza su mirada con una mejilla roja por el golpe y volvió a su forma de carta.- Sakura debe superar esto por sí misma.

Saltó desde la torre y cayó sin ningún problema, algunas personas la miraron con temor y asombro, pero apenas con un pestañeo la chica desapareció de su vista como si nunca hubiera existido.

-_No debe de recibir ayuda…_- y dejó escapar de sus labios una sonrisa traviesa.

Shaoran se acercó más a ella… pero esta se echó hacia atrás asustada haciendo bastante ruido y se fue corriendo.

-¡Diablos! No debí de acercarme- maldijo Shaoran y se sentó en su banco agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos revolviendo su cabello- _aunque…_ _sentí por unos instantes muy leves una magia… magia de Sakura._

La gente comenzó a llegar, Sakura no volvió a clases luego del incidente, volvió para la segunda hora, Kouji preguntaba por ella todo el tiempo, sus cosas estaban pero la persona no, nadie sabía donde estaba ni la había visto, el examen había empezado justo para su llegada:

-Comencemos- El profesor dio el inicio y todos se concentraron en la hoja que estaba sobre sus pupitres- tienen una hora para responder todo y entregarlo.

Shaoran comenzó de inmediato, sabía todo, no se veía difícil, era poca materia, cuando terminó miró a su alrededor, nadie había terminado y vio a Sakura perdida en sus pensamientos, su mano no se movía, lentamente vio como esta empezaba a dormir:

_-Sakura… Sakura- oía que alguien la llamaba sin cesar, no sabía de donde provenía- ven… Sakura, tienes que ayudarnos, tienes que ayudarte, date cuenta de lo que te pasa, de lo que pasa, vamos Sakura, tu puedes…_

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?- giraba sobre sí misma, no veía nada, solo un vacío blanco._

_-No dejes que te posea, no lo dejes… nosotras… confiamos en ti, Sakura- de pronto la luz se desvaneció y se encontró en un lugar ya muy familiar para ella, la Torre de Tokio al frente, estaba sola en la azotea de un edificio, detrás de la torre que observaba frente a sus ojos estaba la luna llena: enorme y brillante. El viento corría fuerte y la hacía perder el equilibrio de ves en cuando, subió la vista y sobre esta vio la silueta de una joven, a lo mejor de su misma edad, no podía asegurarlo, vio como dos esmeraldas se dirigían a ella, eran tan profundos que sentía que tras caer en ellos no escaparía más._

_-¿Mamá?- fue la primera imagen que se le vino a la mente._

_De pronto el viento se hizo más fuerte, esta la hizo caer del edificio, gritó con todas sus fuerzas sin saber en que terminaría ¿Quizás muerta? _

_Esperaba el impacto con los ojos cerrados pero nunca llegó, abrió los ojos y todo se detuvo, no sentía más la caída, estaba en lo que parecía ser una habitación enorme, tenía un techo muy alto, como las de las casonas antiguas, unas ventanas enormes con las cortinas corridas, al otro lado del vidrio pudo distinguir el cielo nocturno, la Torre de Tokio a lo lejos, la luna llena brillante, gracias a su tenue luz pudo distinguir unos estantes llenos de libros junto a una de las cuatro paredes de la habitación, estaba sobre una cama de dos pla__zas y media, cubierta por impecables sábanas blancas, notó que no traía ropa, sólo la cubría las sabanas que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, habían cuadros, cuadros con pinturas que no podía distinguir con tan poca luz, sólo sombras y siluetas, un mesón gigante lleno de cosas encima, quiso encender la luz, pero no alcanzó, vio la puerta abrirse y entrar alguien: un hombre, lo supo por su silueta, no podía distinguirlo bien._

_-¿Quién eres?- preguntó un poco asustada. La persona no respondió, se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro, Sakura se echó hacia atrás, trataba de descubrir quien era, pero el rostro de la persona estaba en contra de la luz, no podía verlo.- ¿Quién… eres?- repitió pero tampoco recibió respuesta, Sakura creyó ver un par de ojos color mieles- ¿Kouji?- de pronto el sujeto la agarra de los hombros y la aplasta con brusquedad en la cama._

_-Shh… no digas nada- Sakura estaba aterrada, no sabía ni quería imaginar que haría el tipo con ella._

_-Suéltame ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?- estaba asustada. El tipo empezó a reír a carcajada, como si sus preguntas hubiera sido el mejor chiste del mundo, Sakura no supo que pensar ante aquella respuesta- ¿Qué hará? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

_-Tú sola viniste a mí, no intentes hacerte la inocente ahora, no intentes escapar, no te asustes, sólo estoy tomando lo que es mío, lo que me corresponde, lo que siempre debió de haber sido mío… mi posesión…- el tipo empezó a besarla, Sakura se sacudía con fuerza pero no conseguía liberar sus brazos de las de él._

-Sakura… oye…

-¡Ah!- despertó sobresaltada, muchos alumnos ya habían salido del salón, habían terminado sus controles, adentro sólo quedaba los que faltaban. Su corazón saltaba a toda prisa ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Qué significaba?

-El examen…- le susurró Shaoran- suerte, nos vemos, no te quedes dormida.

Sakura se puso más nerviosa, no había contestado nada, sólo había dormido, y le quedaba solo 15 minutos para terminarla.

Las clases habían terminado, Shaoran se cambiaba de zapatos para volver a su casa, pero antes debía pasar por la biblioteca.

-Hasta mañana Shaoran- se despidió Tomoyo.

-Hasta mañana- Shaoran tomó su bolso y se fue, sin olvidar antes echar una última mirada a Sakura quien caminaba con Kouji en dirección hacia su casa, apretó con fuerzas sus puños y se fue en dirección contraria a la cual se dirigía aquella desagradable pareja.

Llegó a la biblioteca y allí se quedo. Tras conseguir lo que necesitaba, empezó a dirigirse a su casa cuando ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, los faroles de las calles empezaban a encenderse, apresuró el paso, quería llegar temprano para concluir con lo de la mañana.

-Joven Li…- un susurro femenino débil detuvo a Shaoran, miró alrededor pero no había nadie - ¡Arhg!- la dueña de la voz se desplomó en el piso y Shaoran pudo ver una mujer tirada, con un extraño sombrero cubriéndole hasta el rostro y el cabello largo y revuelto, sus ropas eran distintas a las que se suelen usar normalmente, su cuerpo entero brillaba tenuemente, el chico de ojos marrones se sorprendió de lo que estaba observando y sintiendo: el poder era casi imperceptible, pero pudo identificarlo claramente, si lo conocía tanto como su propia palma, era una carta Sakura, estaba muy débil: The Dream.

-¡¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien?- se dirigió a donde la carta y se agachó para ayudarla pero apenas se acercó esta volvió a ser un pedazo de cartón, Shaoran la levantó y esta aún brillaba tenuemente:

-He hecho lo que he podido, si sigo me sellará, apenas pude escapar…- no volvió a pronunciar más palabras, Shaoran estaba muy confundido, tenía muchas dudas: ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? No tenía ninguna respuesta, sólo sabía una cosa, que pronto nada bueno iba a ocurrir, algo misterioso y extrañó se aproximaba.

Estaba con una bata azul marino, sentado en una enorme butaca cubierta de terciopelo rojo oscuro y con bordes dorados, en la cabecera de una mesa rectangular larga, cubierta por un mantel blanco, impecable, frente a él había un teléfono y un libro antiguo, detrás de él había un ventanal enorme y brillante, su dedo índice recorría las letras escritas a mano por alguien de hace mucho tiempo atrás, sus anteojos soltaron un destello misterioso, sus ojos grises y profundos analizaban cada letra, cada palabra, cada frase.

-Mmmh…- dejó escapar de sus labios- estamos en problemas- con una mano se revolvió el cabello negro azulado. Tocaron la puerta- Adelante

-Amo Eriol…- La cabeza de una joven se asomó por la puerta, su larga cabellera marrón rojiza no había cambiado en nada, sus ropas eran formales.- le traigo los pasajes- el joven le respondió con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que un pequeño gato negro, con unas pequeñas alas transparentes en su espalda entraba por la puerta entreabierta.

-Debo llamar por teléfono.- tomó el aparato, este sólo brilló tenuemente y empezó a comunicarse- Buenas noches Wei ¿Me comunicas con Shaoran por favor?

-¡Hiraguizawa!- exclamó Shaoran con sorpresa tras la comunicación de Wei con el teléfono inalámbrico en mano, el mayordomo le pasó el auricular- ¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué tal los estudios?

-Te he dicho siempre que no me llames con tanta formalidad, para ti soy Eriol, mi querido descendiente- y esbozó una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la línea.- Y bien… estoy bien, me va bien.

-Eriol- lo llamó Shaoran- me imagino que me llamas por todo lo que está pasando últimamente, supongo que ya lo habrás notado.

-Exacto.

-Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, precisamente te iba a llamar en unos minutos más.- Shaoran se paseó por su habitación y se sentó en el borde de su cama, tenía una toalla en su cabeza, recién se había vestido y su pelo aún estaba húmedo por la ducha, se recostó, sus ojos se fijaron en el techo blanco-¿Y bien?

-Mañana iré a Japón- Shaoran se sorprendió ¿Tan grave era el problema? Ni para _The Nothing _Eriol se había movido de Londres y ahora venía por esto.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- Le preguntó impaciente- ¿Es por Sakura verdad? ¿La situación es grave porque no posee ya magia?

-Ya veo que lo has notado, no esperaba menos de ti, Sakura ya no tiene en su poder las Cartas Sakura, ni su magia, ni los guardianes- Le explicó la reencarnación de Clow.

-El otro día la vi con las cartas y Keroberos, no espera, mentira, aunque eran exactamente iguales no era ella, estoy seguro- meditó Shaoran- pero Keroberos y las cartas eran originales.

-No era ella y sí, Keroberos y las cartas eran los verdaderos- le confirmó Eriol- Sakura tampoco posee sus más preciados recuerdos.- Shaoran sintió como su corazón se apretaba, se levantó de la cama. Recordó cuando el estuvo a punto de perder esos recuerdos hace años, con el ataque de la última carta.- ¿Shaoran estas allí?

-Sí, si aquí estoy- es levantó y abrió su ventanal para dejar pasar la brisa fresca de la noche, se apoyó en el barandal y observó las casas con sus luces encendidas.- es verdad, hoy me encontré con The Dream, estaba herida, debilitada, la tengo acá conmigo no sé que pasó, no me dijo mucho, cuando la iba a ayudar volvió a ser carta y dejé de sentir su presencia, sólo volvió a ser un cartón más como cualquier otro.- Eriol lo pensó.

-Mañana veremos eso, tengo que confirmarlo personalmente.- Erio hojeó el libro que tenía frente a él- Te contaré un poco lo que está pasando: Hace 4 años, Sakura y tú sellaron _The Nothing_ ¿Verdad?

-Mh…- asintió Shaoran.

-Aquella carta correspondía a la parte negativa de todas las otras cartas, las demás son positivas ¿Lo recuerdas?- Shaoran asintió y escuchó atentamente- Era necesario que se cumpliera aquel equilibrio, por eso Sakura también debía transformarla a ella en carta Sakura, pero ocurrió un imprevisto, The Nothing se "fusionó" con la carta que creó Sakura al final de la transformación de todas las cartas Clow. Por lo tanto quedó…

-Neutra- corroboró Shaoran entendiendo la idea- eso quiere decir que ahora no hay equilibrio, falta el peso negativo…

-Exacto, durante estos 4 años, Sakura era la que cargaba con ese peso, con su propio poder mantenía el balance de los poderes de las cartas Sakura en óptimas condiciones, pero últimamente no sé que ocurrió, que ese peso se perdió, y todo se ha descontrolado. Por eso necesito ir a Japón para investigar por mi mismo y en el lugar de los hechos para determinar que es lo que realmente pasó.- Shaoran asintió- Necesito saber porqué Sakura dejó de controlarlo, si con su poder no tenía ningún problema, a menos que…

-¿Qué sucede Eriol?- preguntó Shaoran preocupado.

-El otro día encontré algo que me llamó mucho la atención de entre todas las cosas que Clow dejó- hizo una pausa y pasó un par de páginas más- es un libro que él mismo escribió sobre la creación de las cartas, encontré en ella mucha información que no sabía, aquí habla sobre un sujeto que quería los poderes de las cartas, pero sabemos que las cartas sólo serian heredadas a través de la sangre o al liberador de ellas después de ser selladas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Shaoran sospechando algo.

-¿Ha aparecido cerca alguien sospechoso, que quiera adueñarse de las cartas?- preguntó Eriol de forma misteriosa.

-Akiyoshi Kouji- susurró Shaoran.

-La familia Akiyoshi, siempre ha deseado el poder de Clow, en reiteradas ocasiones mandaron a su hija a enamorarlo para tener un descendiente, pero Clow sabía de sus intenciones y nunca dejó que unos corazones tan oscuros, posesivos y egoístas tuvieran accesos a tales poderes. ¿Sabes cómo Clow creó a The Nothing?- Shaoran negó, ignoraba aquel asunto.

-La única hija de la familia Akiyoshi finalmente se enamoró profundamente de Clow, quería estar con él, pero sabiendo las intenciones de su familia no podía estarlo y por el bien de su amado se suicidó, Clow sabiendo todo aquello sintió un vacío tan grande que The Nothing nació, Clow tuvo demasiados problemas para controlarla, ya que ella sola tenia el poder de todas las demás cincuenta y dos cartas juntas, decidió sellarla y enterrarla en su antigua casa en Japón- Shaoran ahora entendía varias cosas.

-Entiendo ¿Dónde piensas quedarte? En mi casa ¿Cómo siempre?

-Sí, espero que no te moleste, ahora debo llamar a Tomoyo para contarle que iré a visitarla- sonrió amable.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana ¿A qué hora llegarás?

-Cerca de las 4 de la tarde ¿No te molesta?

-Tengo entrenamiento de fútbol- contestó de mal humor el joven Li.

-¿Fútbol? ¿Al final decidiste entrar?- Eriol sonrió divertido, recordaba las incontables veces que se negó a ello.

-Es por Akiyoshi, no puedo dejar que se quede con Sakura, menos ahora que sé todo esto- suspiró Shaoran.

-Te oyes cansado.

-Lo estoy, estudios, fútbol, Sakura, el régimen de mi madre, en seis meses más debo volver a Hong Kong, tenemos que resolver este asunto lo más luego posible, gracias por venir y darme una mano.

-No hay de que, es natural, si todo esto se descontrola, podría ocurrir algo muy caótico. Bien, buenas noches ve a descansar, lo necesitas.

-Gracias, aun tengo que terminar el entrenamiento de mi madre que no pude concluir esta mañana- Eriol desde Londres sólo pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa sutil, con un dejo de misterio y tristeza- Wei irá por ti.

-Gracias.- y ambos colgaron.

-¿Monstruo le echaste sal a la comida?- preguntó su hermano con una mueca desagradable en su cara.

-¿Ah?- levantó la vista de su lectura, Sakura aun no había probado la comida- Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- miró su plato y la probó- ¡Arghh!- dejó escapar una mueca desagradable.

-¿Azúcar? Estás más distraída de lo normal- Touya se colocó de pie y fue a la cocina por dos vasos de agua.

-Lo siento, no sé que me pasa.- Sakura tomó un poco de agua y siguió comiendo, no podían botar la comida. De pronto el timbre de la casa sonó.- Yo voy.- Sakura se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta- ¿Yukito? ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Pasa…

-Buenas noches, bien, gracias ¿Y tú Sakura?- la joven asintió indicando que estaba bien- ¿Está tu hermano?

-Sí, ven, estamos cenando- ambos pasaron y Touya se levantó a saludar a su mejor amigo.

-No pidas comida, la monstruo confundió la sal con el azúcar.

-¡Hermano!- exclamó la joven de ojos verdes- ¡¿Por qué sigues llamándome monstruo? Y… y solo fue un error- se avergonzó- bueno los dejo… ¿No se te apetece un postre que hizo mi padre?- le ofreció Sakura a Yukito.

-Claro, gracias.- Luego de darle el postre, Sakura tomó su plato y se fue a comer su habitación.

La casa estaba en silencio, Touya terminaba en silencio su comida y Yukito el postre.

-¿No has notado algo extraño últimamente?- le preguntó el mayor de los Kinomoto rompiendo así el silencio.

-No… ¿Por qué?- se extrañó el joven de gafas.

-Yukito ¿Te encuentras bien?... hace un tiempo que te siento distinto por eso te cité hoy para que conversáramos- Touya últimamente no sentía la presencia de Yue.

-No sé a que te refieres…- se extrañó Yukito. Touya pensó que no llegarían a ningún lado con la conversación así que optó por hacer otra cosa, otro día le preguntaría al mocoso, además Sakura también estaba demasiada extraña, podía notarlo a pesar de que pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa- ¿Touya?

-No te preocupes, quizás sólo es mi imaginación, han sido difíciles estas última semanas, estoy lleno de exámenes, mañana tengo el de anatomía.- intentó cambiar el tema.

-Ah… dile a tu padre que le quedó excelente el postre, estuvo exquisito- sonrió amable.- tiene que darme la receta nee…

-Se lo diré ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti con tu repostería?- le preguntó Touya.

-Excelente- dejó la cuchara y el posillo sobre la mesa.

-¿El muñequito no te ha ido a molestar?- preguntó con un aire de enfado.

-¿Cómo?- se extrañó la forma falsa de Yue. Touya lo miró extrañado.

-¿Keroberos?

-¿Quién es?- preguntó.

-Olvídalo…- Touya definitivamente estaba extrañado, tenía que hablar lo más pronto posible con Shaoran.- estoy demasiado cansado, mañana tengo que madrugar…

-Entiendo, si tienes tiempo pásate por "Yuki" ya sabes, para ti todo es gratis en mi repostería- Yukito se levantó y Touya lo acompañó hasta la entrada.

-Seguro, nos vemos otro día, adiós Yukito y cuídate mucho.- el joven de cabellos plateados y tez blanca asintió con una sonrisa y se retiró. Touya volvió a su casa y cerró la puerta preocupado, presentía algo y no era nada bueno.

… **Continuará.**

**Notas de la Autora: **Uchas si sé que cuesta seguirle el hilo a una historia que leíste hace demasiado tiempo (un siglo casi xD?) y volver a retomarlo, así mismo cuesta escribirlo, pero hice en lo posible tratar de seguir lo que solía ser mi estilo, el hilo de la historia, la personalidad de cada personaje, Card Captors Sakura ya es una serie de unos años y tampoco me acuerdo muy claramente de cómo eran, el tiempo pasa y muy rápido ahahaha… xD he hecho tantas cosas…

Comentarios, preguntar y errores: deje un Review

De paso publicidad a mi **DA**: vea su dirección en mi "Bio" (¡Clic en mi nick!) Ahora me dedico más al dibujo.

**Avances: **_"¡Ayuda!"_

¿Qué pasó con Yue? Por fin la reencarnación de Clow vuelve a Japón, Tomoyo está feliz por su llegada pero también preocupada por la razón de su vuelta, trata de estar lo más cercana posible a su mejor amiga para cuidarla y protegerla, tanto así que se mete en problemas. Touya conversa seriamente con Shaoran y estarán más unidos que nunca porque ambos lucharán por un fin en común: salvar a Sakura.


	5. ¡Ayuda!

**Posesión**

Por Hibari Zhang

Capítulo 5: _"¡Ayuda!"_

-Pasajeros del vuelo LH527 a Tokio, Japón por favor abordar por la puerta número 15- no tenía más de 16 años, se ajustó sus gafas y tomó sus pasajes, a su lado iba una joven de cabellos largos marrón rojizo con una cartera y saliendo de ella un muñeco de color negro.- Pasajeros del vuelo LH527 a Tokio, Japón, por favor abordar por la puerta número 15- repitió una mujer que estaba al lado de otra joven que recibía los boletos de los pasajeros que poco a poco formaban una larga fila para abordar el avión mencionado.

-Pronto llegaremos a Japón y… ¡Volveré a ver a mi querido Touya!- se emocionó la joven.

-Shh… no chilles tanto que nos mirarán raro- susurró el muñequito tieso.

-Lo siento pero estoy ansiosa- sonrió mientras entregaba los pasajes y corría un poco para alcanzar a su amo- Espere amo Eriol.- el joven sólo sonrió amable y redujo su paso.

-Nakuru, te asignaré una misión cuando lleguemos a Tokio- las gafas del joven de tez blanca y cabellos negros azulados brillaron mientras observaba por la ventanilla del avión.

-Dígame amo Eriol- respondió seria, ubicada ya en su asiento, junto a la de su amo al lado del pasillo.

-Quiero que busques a Yue, esté donde esté.- Nakuru asintió y recibió de las manos de su amo un amuleto mágico, una pieza circular de oro, en el centro de ella una piedra blanca como la luna en una noche oscura y alrededor de ella unas letras antiguas talladas sobre el oro.- Utiliza esto para rescatarlo.

Luego de unos minutos el avión empezó a andar para partir con destino hacia la capital de Japón.

El mayor de los Kinomoto estaba sentado en una banca de aquel parque, tenía su espalda completamente apoyada en el respaldo y los brazos colgados sobre esta, miraba el cielo anaranjado, estaba casi anocheciendo, a su lado estaba un joven de mirada seria, el color de sus cabellos era castaño, con los codos apoyados en su rodilla y las manos juntas formando un puño, su mirada se perdía en la tierra del suelo de aquel sito de tantos años y con tantos recuerdos, el enorme pingüino azul en el centro seguía ahí.

-¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo?- preguntó el chico más joven. Apenas venía saliendo del entrenamiento de fútbol y se había encontrado con Touya en el camino, ambos decidieron venir al parque y sentarse a conversar, parecía urgente y tan decidida la mirada del hermano de Sakura que pensó que lo mejor sería hablar de inmediato.

-Sakura- respondió Touya como respuesta- Algo extraño pasa con ella, Yukito también y tú… Quiero que me respondas con claridad, quiero saber que está sucediendo, aunque ya no tenga todo mi poder aun puedo notar que algo pasa alrededor- dijo recordando cuando entregó sus poderes a Yue cuando estuvo a punto de desaparecer hace años.

-Es verdad… pasa algo, algo no muy agradable y nadie sabe porque- suspiró el joven Li.- Eriol debe de estar ya en mi casa, se supone que llega hoy, aun no lo he visto, él sabe más cosas que yo… lo único que sé, es que...- apretó sus manos sintiendo una gran angustia- Sakura ha perdido sus poderes- levantó la vista y miró a su acompañante, este le devolvió la mirada, una mirada seria.

-¿Cómo que ha perdido sus poderes?- preguntó extrañado.

-No sabemos por que, ni cuando, pero creo que fue después de que discutí con ella…- de pronto sintió como un jalón poderoso lo ponía de pie. Kinomoto era más alto que él, lo tenía agarrado con fuerza arrugando el cuello de la camisa del uniforme de la escuela.

-¡¿Peleaste con mi hermana? ¿Por qué ella no me ha dicho nada? ¿Qué le hiciste?- cualquiera estaría chillando de terror ante esos gritos y esos ojos, pero Shaoran no, conservó su mirada seria y se enfrentó con valor a Kinomoto Touya- te dije que la cuidaras que no permitiría que la lastimaras.

-Yo nunca la lastimé, JAMÁS lo haría, ella es demasiado importante para mí, Sakura es... ella es lo que más amo y aprecio en esta vida, por sobre la mía incluso, MUY por sobre.- respondió con el mismo tono amenazante, ambos se miraron por un buen rato hasta que Touya se tranquilizó, lo soltó y volvió a sentarse.

-Explica mocoso.- los faroles del parque comenzaban a encenderse, el cielo ya había oscurecido, apenas se veía la franja anaranjada del horizonte- rápido.

-En realidad no discutimos, sólo me fui… tras verla besarse con otro sujeto…- cerró con fuerza sus puños, ensombreció su mirada tras su chasquilla revuelta, cerró los ojos con fuerza, aquella imagen la odiaba, aun permanecía de pie, su camisa aún estaba arrugada y levemente levantada sobre su cuello.

-¿Cómo? ¿Sakura… besándose con otro?- Touya abrió los ojos con sorpresa, a pesar de que nunca le había agradado la idea de sentir que su hermana era de otro, conocía al mocoso y sabía que este no era un sujeto que dijera ni jugara con mentiras, que era un hombre hecho y derecho, por eso había confiado a su querida hermana a su cuidado.

-Sospecho que fue obligada- explicó de inmediato- hay magia entremedio de todo esto, llegó ese día un nuevo alumno a nuestro salón, de inmediato puso en su mira en Sakura, se le acercó y ocurrió lo que ocurrió… en ese momento yo estaba descontrolado, no pensaba en claro, no sentí magia, sólo sentí una furia incontrolable… odiaba a todo el mundo- Shaoran explicaba con tanto dolor que Kinomoto se levantó, arregló la camisa que había arrugado de Shaoran y puso luego una mano en su hombro como gesto de apoyo y de comprensión, Li se sorprendió y se tranquilizó- si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, si hubiera estado más atento de las intenciones de ese imbécil… hubiera…

-Está bien Li, no siempre podemos saber todo, no tenemos porque estar siempre alertas ante cualquier detalle- Touya le dedicó una de sus raras sonrisas al chico.- Me dijiste que Eriol sabía más de todo esto, vamos a tu casa y averigüemos los tres, quiero ayudar, quiero ayudar a mi hermana y a Yukito.- luego se volteó y exclamó- Maldito imbécil ¡Si lo veo le parto la cara!

-Es verdad no había pensado en Yue.- Shaoran se había percatado que había visto a Keroberos pero no a Yue.

Llevaba unos anteojos oscuros, un gorro oscuro, chaqueta oscura y un pañuelo oscuro que cubría casi todo su rostro, se destapó la muñeca izquierda y observó su reloj, hacía media hora que los vigilaba desde el otro lado de la calle, detrás de unas cajas en medio de un callejón angosto y oscuro, con unos binoculares. Dos personas, objeto de su vigilancia, estaban comiendo y conversando dentro de una cafetería:

_-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Espérame!- gritaba la joven de cabellos negros mientras corría detrás de la joven a quien llamaba, acababan de salir de clases- ah... ah... ¿Tienes planeado alguna cosa para esta tarde? Ah... ¿No quieres... acompañarme... a comprar unas cosas al centro... comercial?- jadeaba por la corrida mientras intentaba apoderarse de su amiga con el objetivo de cuidarla y así alejarla de Akiyoshi._

_-Uhm... no lo sé, creo que no tengo nada que hacer ¿Qué quieres comprar?- respondió poco animada la joven de ojos verdes._

_-Esta tarde llega Eriol- sonrió amable ante el rostro de sorpresa de su amiga- quiero hacerle un regalo. Ayer me llamó, así que fue toda una sorpresa._

_-¡Vamos!- ambas caminaron con calma hacia la estación de trenes para dirigirse al centro.- Hace tiempo que no se ven ¿Qué piensas comprarle?- le preguntó Sakura a su mejor amiga._

_-Aún no lo sé, ya veremos allá- Tomoyo sonrió. _

_Ambas se dirigieron al centro comercial en el centro de la ciudad, visitaron varias tiendas pero en ninguna Tomoyo encontró lo que quería._

_-Tomoyo ¿Qué te parece esto?- Sakura observaba curiosa una lámpara que en su interior nadaba unas burbujas de colores llamativos._

_-No creo que le guste algo así- sonrió nerviosa Tomoyo mientras pensaba que sólo a su amiga le llamaría la atención un objeto tan común como ese.- ¡Sakura mira esto!- la joven se acercó a su amiga y observaron juntas el objeto que estaba al otro lado del vidrio, era dos cadenas entrelazadas, una mas gruesa que la otra, ambos tenían los mismos detalles de plata.- ¿Qué te parece esto?_

_-¿Sakura?- una voz familiar pero desagradable para Tomoyo las alejó del mostrador._

_-¡Kouji! ¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó extrañada la joven Kinomoto._

_-Sólo paseaba ¿y tú, buscas algo?- le preguntó ignorando completamente la presencia de Tomoyo._

_-Acompañaba a Tomoyo, necesita comprar un regalo para su novio- le devolvió una sonrisa amable a su amiga._

_-Ya veo- Kouji sonrió misteriosamente- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar unos bocadillos por allí?_

_-¡Espera!- Tomoyo agarró del brazo a su amiga y la acercó a su cuerpo alejándola del joven que intentaba llevársela.- Sakura me está acompañando a mí ahora, no puedes invitarla a salir sin que terminemos las cosas que estamos haciendo._

_-Disculpa, continúen entonces, Sakura te estaré esperando en dos horas más en la cafetería que está a la vuelta ¿Qué te parece?- Sin esperar respuesta le dirigió una sonrisa a una Tomoyo preocupada y se marchó.- No te preocupes Daidouji, hagas lo que hagas Sakura será mía... sólo mía._

_Tomoyo decidió llevarse la cadena luego de unos minutos, la joven de ojos azules pudo notar perfectamente lo que Sakura quería hacer en aquellos momentos, su mejor amiga era simplemente un libro abierto para ella y podía conocer todos sus pensamientos sin preguntarle algo._

_-Está bien Sakura, si quieres irte... sólo ve, puedo llamar por teléfono a las chicas y que me vengan a buscar.- refiriéndose a sus guardas espaldas- pero cuídate mucho, ten mucho, pero mucho cuidado con Akiyoshi, yo sé porque te lo digo.- Tomoyo abrazó con fuerzas a su amiga, con la esperanza de que aquel gesto pudiera abrirle los ojos a su amiga.- Tu sabes muy bien que Shaoran es mucho mejor que él._

_-Tomoyo no me recuerdes el nombre de ese tipo desagradable- dejó escapar un suspiro- tu sabes muy bien que no me agrada y no siento... nada... por él- al decir las últimas palabras Tomoyo pudo percatarse que traían dolor- no entiendo quien dijo que estaba saliendo con él. _

_-Sakura, amiga... ¡Despierta por favor! ¡Dime que te pasa!- Tomoyo tomaba a su amiga de los hombros y la movía un poco- ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos? ¿Qué te hizo Akoyoshi?- pero la joven Kinomoto solo contestó con un movimiento de negación en su cabeza, con la mirada apagada._

_-No entiendo que es lo que les pasa a ustedes, es como si hubiera despertado en un mundo totalmente diferente al que solía vivir.- luego de esto la joven simplemente se marchó. En ese instante Tomoyo decidió que lo mejor sería seguir a su amiga con la ayuda de sus guardas espaldas._

-Vamos Sakura... ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que ese no es un tipo bueno?- susurraba la joven mientras se acomodaba el cabello y volvía a observarlos a través de los binoculares.- Que daría yo por que estuvieras con Shaoran de nuevo- sus ojos brillaron de ilusión, pero rápidamente cambiaron y volvieron a ser tristes- ¡Ah! Ya se empiezan a mover...- descubrió nuevamente su muñeca izquierda y presionó un botón del reloj, de él se alzó una pequeña antena y se transformó en un radiotransmisor, se comunicó con sus guardas espaldas- La flor se mueve hacia el norte, el otoño va a seguirla, cambio y fuera.

-Está empezando a hacer frío- Sakura se frotó los brazos.

-Ven acércate- Kouji le brindó un brazo, la joven se acercó y este la sujetó con un abrazo para que caminaran juntos y se dieran calor mutuo. La joven se sonrojó un poco.

-Gracias... ¿Me acompañarás hasta la casa?- susurró despacio la joven de ojos esmeraldas.

-Sí, ya es tarde- las luces de la ciudad estaban encendidas ya, iluminando las calles como si fuera de día- no quiero que te pase algo en el camino- la joven asintió y no se atrevió a mirar el rostro del joven de ojos color miel. Este se sentía observado, hacía horas que algo lo incomodaba, ambos doblaron por una esquina y aprovechó de voltear la vista- _No me gusta que me espíen, quien quiera que seas... no ha sido buena idea, lo lamentarás.-_ la mirada de Sakura se tornó vacío, el brillo desapareció de este y su cuerpo perdió la voluntad y actuaba por inercia cuando Kouji con un leve movimiento de sus manos y sin que nadie se percatara del tenue brillo que este emitió por una milésima de segundos... se escucharon gritos de horror de la gente que transitaba por aquella gran avenida y el sonido chillón de los frenos de una camioneta y un fuerte golpe. Cerca de donde Sakura permanecía con la mirada perdida, a sus pies, cayeron un par de cadenas de plata y no muy lejos la caja que los contenía.

La taza de Eriol se quebró sin razón aparente. Todos los presentes de la habitación se percataron que nada bueno estaba pasando. Acababan de cenar y estaban tomándose un té: Kinomoto, Li, Hiraguizawa y sus dos guardianes.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- preguntó el pequeño gato negro. Todos se miraron entre sí.

-Joven Hiraguizawa ¿Quiére que le cambie la taza?- se ofreció amablemente el viejo mayordomo Wei.

-No se moleste- la reencarnación de Clow se levantó de la silla y tomó su teléfono móvil, marcó con calma y se lo acercó al oído, el silencio se hizo presente y no se interrumpió hasta que Li decidió hacerlo:

-¿Qué sucede Eriol? ¿A quién llamas?- preguntó preocupado Shaoran.

-Tomoyo dijo que venía después de clases y no ha llegado, se está tardando- miraba el reloj de pared de la mansión de Li mientras sujetaba el teléfono al lado de su oído- tiene el teléfono apagado, llamaré a su casa por si está allá- volvió a marcar y a esperar que le contestaran- Buenas noches, habla Hiraguizawa Eriol ¿Se encuentra la señorita Daidouji Tomoyo en casa? ¡¿Qué? ¿En dónde está ahora? Sí, sí iré a verla, gracias.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Shaoran con el rostro serio.

-Vamos al hospital, Tomoyo tuvo un accidente- todos los presentes abrieron con sorpresa y preocupación sus ojos y salieron de la casa con prisa ante la respuesta de Eriol.- La atropellaron.- luego se dirigió con prisa a sus dos guardianes- Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, necesito que investiguen, tengo un mal presentimiento.- ambas criaturas desaparecieron tras la orden de su amo.

Los tres hombres llegaron al hospital, en ese lugar se encontraron con la madre de la joven accidentada hablando con una enfermera con lágrimas en los ojos y cerca de ella las guardas espaldas de la familia preocupadas.

-Señora Daidouji. Tomoyo... ¿Cómo está?- preguntó el joven con anteojos. La mujer que a pesar de los años su rostro no había cambiado mucho abrazó al joven.

-Oh... Hiraguizawa, has venido a Japón, Tomoyo aún está en pabellón, no tengo idea que está ocurriendo, no sé tampoco que fue lo que pasó... las chicas me dicen que Tomoyo estaba detrás de Sakura, cruzó la avenida y un furgón se le tiró encima- la mujer estalló nuevamente en llanto y Eriol la ayudó a sentarse en una de las sillas que había en el lugar y miró a sus compañeros.

-¿Detrás de Sakura?- se preguntó Shaoran en silencio- ¿Y dónde está ella?- miró a las chicas de negro que estaban un poco más atrás de ellos, todas negaron en silencio, ninguna tenía idea de que había pasado. Shaoran se extrañó.- Cuando tengan noticias del estado de Daidouji, me lo comunicas por favor, voy a averiguar algo.- Todos asintieron y el joven Li se retiró del lugar, algo no le cuadraba e iba a investigarlo. Si Daidouji estaba tan cerca de Sakura, debería de haber venido también, accidentes como estos no pasaban desapercibidos.

Al salir del hospital, había muchos reporteros que querían saber del estado de la hija de una de las empresarias más exitosas de Japón la cual policías impedía su entrada.

-Definitivamente esto es extraño- se cuestionó Shaoran.

Pasaron tres días y Tomoyo se recuperaba sin riesgos vitales, tenía sólo algunas fracturas y unos golpes, a pesar de eso, la señora Daidouji trajo al mejor médico de Japón para que atendiera a su hija. El día estaba acabando ya, la ventana aún permanecía abierta y entraba una brisa agradable que oxigenaba la enorme habitación, la mejor de todo el hospital. Un joven con anteojos de cabellos oscuros pelaba unas manzanas mientras la paciente aún permanecía dormida.

-¿Eriol? ¿Qué haces aquí?- murmuró la joven que había despertado.

-Cuidando a mi princesita- le sonrió y la ayudó a incorporarse en la cama arreglando la almohada y entregándole la manzana cortada en trozos pequeños. Tomoyo sonrió, Eriol siempre se adelantaba, de alguna manera supo que ella despertaría.- cerraré la ventana se está poniendo fresco.- la joven asintió mientras comía la dulce fruta.

-Sakura... Sakura ¿Cómo está?- susurró mientras el joven se sentaba al lado de ella.

-Ella... está mucho mejor que tú- la miró con seriedad sonrojándola. El joven miró el rostro lastimado de su pareja y se acercó despacio para besarlo, Tomoyo le respondió y le cayeron un par de lágrimas.- Te amo... no sabes lo preocupado que estaba cuando sentí que algo te había pasado.

-Lo siento...- se secó las lágrimas- te echaba de menos... ¿Sabes? Tengo miedo... nuestra amiga... está en peligro.- sus manos temblaron pero fueron sujetadas por las manos fuerte de su novio dándole seguridad.

-Todo estará bien, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien ¿No?- Tomoyo sonrió al recordar esa frase, Eriol la ayudó a acostarse para que descansara más, la noche había invadido la ciudad con su mando oscuro, algunas nubes cubrían el cielo escondiendo así la luz de la luna y algunas estrellas.- En este momento, tu eres la que está en mayor peligro, tienes varias fracturas.

El joven Hiraguizawa salió de la habitación silenciosamente cuando Tomoyo volvió a dormirse profundamente, afuera se encontró con Nakuru quien lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados apoyada sobre la pared frente a la puerta de la habitación por donde salía su amo, los dos cruzaron sus miradas y se comunicaron mentalmente:

-_Hoy hay luna llena aunque esté nublado pasará pronto- _una tenue luz se pudo apreciar en una de sus manos y con un leve movimiento el cielo nocturno comenzó a despejarse_- debemos recuperar a Yue._

_-Sí, amo Eriol.-_ la joven desapareció.

El cielo estaba iluminado por una hermosa luna llena, el aire fresco, a lo lejos se oía el ladrido de los perros y mucho más allá el sonido de la ciudad nocturna.

-Esta noche todo lo tuyo me pertenecerá- susurraba una voz entre la oscuridad de la enorme habitación.- por favor, Posession, prepárala.- La puerta de la habitación se abrió, un hilo de luz tenue y amarillenta cruzó la habitación iluminando el rostro de una joven de cabellos castaños claros y revueltos sobre una enorme cama de sábanas blancas, luego se volvió a apagar dejando todo a oscuras con unos pasos alejándose.

-¿Podrás superar esta experiencia?- susurró una joven mientras corría las gruesas cortinas de un enorme ventanal dejando pasar la tenue luz de la luna a través de sus vidrios y la cortina transparente revelando el cuerpo de Sakura profundamente dormida con el uniforma de la escuela puesto. La joven, idéntica a la que permanecía acostada, se acercó a ella y comenzó a quitar la chaqueta roja, la corbata roja y desabotonar la blusa del uniforme junto con la falda negra.

Mientras tanto lejos de aquel lugar, en el centro de la ciudad una famosa repostería estaba llena de clientes que tomaban café y té con ricos pasteles, helados y todo tipo de bocadillos dulces. La noche fue avanzando y la gente comenzaba a irse hasta que la última pareja se marchó. Un joven de cabellos grises y anteojos, jefe del local, tomó las llaves para cerrar el lugar.

-Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana- se despedía de su última garzona que también se retiraba- ¡Bien! Hoy ha sido un buen día.- observó su tienda, todo estaba ya en orden y limpio, fue hacia la calle y bajó las persianas, cerró el local y apagó las luces para luego prepararse y salir por la puerta trasera.

-Yue- una voz lo detuvo, estaba seguro que no había nadie más en el local y… ¿Quién era Yue?

-¿Quién anda ahí? El local ya cerró- respondió algo inseguro buscando en medio de la oscuridad.

De pronto una luz fuerte iluminó el lugar y una ráfaga de viento botó algunas mesas de la tienda y las sillas salieron volando dejando el centro de la repostería libre de estorbos para que una mujer con alas de mariposa apareciera de la nada y se posara suavemente sobre el piso de cerámica y observara los ojos del joven atónito ante tal aparición.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Q-quién eres tú?- gritó asustado.

-Yue...- la criatura hizo aparecer frente a ella un objeto circular de oro con una piedra blanca en el centro, debajo de sus pies apareció un extraño símbolo brillante circular, el joven se cubrió el rostro debido a la luz y el viento, intentó darse la vuelta y correr pero una fuerza invisible no dejaba que moviera sus piernas. La mujer murmuraba unas palabras que él no comprendía a una velocidad increíble.

-¡Ahh! ¡AAAAHHH!- de pronto sintió como su cuerpo se alejaba de él y unas alas de color blanco, enormes, lo cubría.-Ruby Moon, gracias por liberarme de ese sello.

-Yue- la joven dejó escapar un suspiro y lo miró con una sonrisa y negó levemente con al cabeza como respuesta ante el agradecimiento.- Agradéceselo al amo Eriol.

-Sakura está en peligro.- el ser alado se dio la media vuelta y se preparó para salir- debemos ir ahora a salvarla.

-Espera, nosotros solos creo que no podremos hacer mucho- Ruby Moon lo alcanzó y ambos volaron para ir en busca de ayuda- Keroberos sigue sellado, según Shaoran lo vio con una joven misteriosa de apariencia similar, por no decir igual, al de Sakura. Sabemos que no era ella- Yue permaneció en silencio mientras volaban por sobre la ciudad, a una altura prudente confundiéndose con la oscuridad.

-The Posession- susurró.

-¿The Posession?- Preguntó Ruby Moon.

-La carta que Sakura creó hace poco- contestó el joven con apariencia de ángel- luego de haberla creado aquella noche, fuimos sellados misteriosamente.

-El nombre que tiene... no me da buena espina- susurró Ruby Moon mientras aterrizaba junto con Yue en la mansión de Li.- ¿Por cierto, como sabes que hizo Sakura? Ni el amo Eriol nos lo había comentado.

-The Sweet- susurró- una noche se presentó en los sueños de Yukito y así se comunicó conmigo pidiéndome ayuda, lamentablemente The Posession me tenía sellado así que no podía ayudarla en el momento.

-¿The Sweet tiene esa habilidad?- se extrañó Ruby Moon, pero Yue lo negó- ¿Entonces?

-The Dream la ayudó.

-¡Yue! ¡Ruby Moon!- Shaoran salió a recibirlos.

-Shaoran prepárate que no hay tiempo, Sakura está en peligro, las Cartas y Keroberos también- exclamó Yue y les explicó todo lo que le había dicho a la guardiana de la reencarnación de Clow.

-Yue...- el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto salió también y escuchó la última frase- ¡Iré con ustedes! ¡Quiero ir a matar a ese imbécil que tiene a mi hermana secuestrada!

-Touya será mejor que te quedes, es peligroso.- le contestó el guardián plateado mientras del interior de sus ropas sacaba el pedazo de cartón que era The Sweet y se la devolvió a Shaoran para que la guardara junto con The Dream.- ni si quiera yo estoy lo suficientemente fuerte, aún sigo bajo los efectos del sellado.- Touya apretó los puños, no le importaba, estaba dispuesto a ir, de pronto un fuerte golpe detrás de su cabeza lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

-Con esto bastará, me odiará... pero es lo mejor- suspiró Shaoran que le había dado un golpe para hacer que perdiera el conocimiento.- Wei llévalo a mi habitación y deja esta carta en mi cómoda- luego miró a los guardianes dejando escapar una sonrisa nerviosa- me matará...

Eriol llegó a donde estaba el grupo reunido junto con Spinel Sun, venía del hospital. Los cinco se miraron entre sí y asintieron para partir hacia las afuera de la ciudad, mientras que el cielo volvía a recibir las nubes opacando más la noche y Eriol se ponía al tanto de la situación.

Sakura aún permanecía acostada sobre aquella enorme cama con sábanas blancas lentamente se despertó y abrió los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy?- miró a su alrededor, apenas distinguía la silueta de los muebles de la habitación, todo estaba oscuro, tomó las sabanas y se tapó más porque sentía un poco de frío, pero se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda- ¿Y mi ropa? ¡¿Qué me pasó?- de pronto una nube se apartó y dejó entrar la tenue luz de la luna, en ese momento puro distinguir unos ojos verdes como los de ella en medio de la oscuridad que la asustó, tenía la impresión de que ya conocía el lugar.

-No te asustes- Sakura se estremeció ante la voz de aquella joven, era muy parecido al de ella, lentamente la chica que le había contestado comenzó a acercarse a la cama en donde permanecía acostada, cubriendo su cuerpo como podía con las sábanas, pudo ver el aspecto real de la joven, era idéntico al de ella, como una hermana gemela.

-¿Quién eres? Dime ¿Porqué estoy aquí? ¿Desnuda? ¿Y mi ropa? ¿Qué me sucedió?- Sakura comenzaba a temblar, muchas ideas tenía en la mente y a la ves ninguna, se sentía muy confundida, no sabía que alguien en el mundo podía parecerse tanto a uno ni como había terminado en aquel lugar, no recordaba nada, de pronto se acordó de los sueños que había tenido en una ocasión durante un control en la escuela asustándola más, el escenario era exactamente el mismo, el estante de libros, el mesón con cosas que no distinguía bien, el ventanal, las sábanas.

-Shh...- susurró la joven mientras comenzaba a subirse a la cama- tantas preguntas jovencita, mejor disfrute de este juego...- la joven se acercó más a la temblorosa Sakura y se acercó tanto que sus rostros podía sentir la respiración de cada una. Sakura observaba los ojos de la otra joven, era como mirar un espejo, de pronto su mente se llenó de imágenes, los ojos de Sakura perdieron su brillo y cayó en una especie de trance.

-Muy bien jovencita, mejor así, calladita se ve más bonita.

-_Shaoran... ayudame.._.- una lágrima cayó por su mejilla silenciosamente mientras al cuarto oscuro entraba un hombre.

… **Continuará.**

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Viva! ¡Otro capítulo más! Hace siglos que lo tenía escrito pero como que no lo había terminado, falta de inspiración y asdfasdf... ya saben, tiempo, ganas, memoria, estudios, "flojera", etc. (?) Bueno, espero que les haya agradado. Comentarios en un Review... :D! GRACIAS. Parece que ya se han dado cuenta, si... esto se está acabando ^^...

**Respuesta a un Review que recibí hace mucho tiempo:**

**Cristina Simón dijo:** "esta super pero note pequeños errores la carta de la 2 peli era vació no de nortig (como sea) y se conbirtio en Esperanza no en neutro ademas ¿como pudo Sakura crear una carta durmiendo? haber no se supone que las carta nacen de los sentimiento miedos ect... ¿por que nacio posesion? ¿de que sentimientos? y ¿por que dijo Eriol que ya no tenia a los guardianes? ¿ que paso con Kero bueno por que no se habla de el? ¿ por que solo aparece Keroberos malo? ¿ porque posesion se metio dentro de Sakura? ¿no deberia respetarla y solo salir cuando ella la llamara? ¿que a querido decir Shaoran con una carta de carton quiere decir que la carta a perdido los poderes? ¿porque?"

**Hibari responde:**A ver, creo que no has leído muy bien la historia... te invito a que la vuelvas a leer porque tengo muy claro que en la 2da película la carta sellada por Clow se llamaba The Nothing (nombre original de la carta en la película); que se llame "Vacío" es por el doblaje a español del idioma original de la película (japonés), "yo inventé" que al "fusionarse" The Nothing con la carta Sin Nombre de Sakura se volvió "Neutral", es decir, The Hope (Esperanza en inglés, su nombre original) es una carta con propiedades neutrales debido a la energía positiva de la carta Sin Nombre con la negativa de The Nothing ¿Me entiendes? Si no déjame graficártelo:

**Energía Positiva** (Carta Sin Nombre de Sakura) **más Energía Negativa** (The Nothing)

**Igual a**** Energía Neutral** (The Hope).

Respecto a tu pregunta de cómo Sakura creó una carta durmiendo, por que nació The Posession y de que sentimientos, nuevamente te invito a leer la historia para que la entiendas. De hecho, si lees bien aun no aclaro al 100% la razón de su creación. ¿No es evidente de qué sentimiento nació la carta? La respuesta de estas tres preguntas puedes encontrarla en la primera mitad del primer capítulo, hay muchas palabras claves.

Sobre los guardianes de Eriol... ¿Cuándo dije que no los tenía? Y sobre los guardianes de Sakura... me pregunto si de verdad habrás leído mi historia o no TToTT! No existe Kero bueno o malo, y sí he hablado de él... sólo existe un Kero sellado...

Sobre que The Posession se haya metido dentro de Sakura y sus razones... los puedes averiguar en los siguientes capítulos.

Sobre "carta de cartón" es una manera de decir sobre la carta ¿Dime de que otra cosa puede estar hecha? ¿Papel? Pues yo encontré el papel muy blando para el tamaño que tiene las cartas y la rigidez que muestra en la serie, películas y OVAs. ¿Si ha perdido sus poderes? Pues si lees la historia creo que sabrás aquella respuesta xD

MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus comentarios y RECORDEMOS que esto es un FANFIC

**Avances: **_"Reconciliación"_

¿Salvemos a nuestros seres queridos?

Akiyoshi intenta poseer todo lo que le pertenece a Sakura a la fuerza. ¿Podrá lograrlo?


End file.
